Wishful Thinking
by PushPins
Summary: The modern world hasn't been so kind to Evelyn, when she had entered into the world of in-between, her will to live had brought her to another reality that granted her wish of Time, but also unraveled her life in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _A Future Past_**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by Tolkien._**

* * *

><p><em>I want more time.<em>

Time to say goodbye to my mother.

Time to tell my father that even though he left my mom I still love him and miss him.

I needed more time, time so I could travel the world...go on an adventure, hitchhike across a country!

But there was one thing for which my heart yearned that only time could give. I wanted more time so that I could find that special someone. To be given a chance to know that butterfly feeling, to giggle because he couldn't stop looking at me, to be in the comfort zone of knowing that someone _wanted _to protect me. Overall, I wanted to experience the feeling that someone, somewhere, of all the dots that we are in this world, someone held me as his dream.

* * *

><p>Bright colors of blue, yellow, and red swirled in front of my eyes, intermixing to create a myriad of colors. I felt light to the point that I could be swept up into the clouds with nothing but a wisp of breath.<p>

I felt free...almost.

Something was gnawing at me, a lost thought in the back of my head that seemed to scream at me, a little voice that was straining to be heard.

_Don't let go. _A voice whispered.

It confused me, don't let go of what. I pondered at the thought, but with all the light surrounding me, I instantly ignored the feeling. The confusion gave way to an overwhelming happiness. I felt so happy I could cry. I slowly lifted myself, putting all my weight onto my toes.

I grinned to myself; I feel weightless. With a small push of my toes, my body shot through the air. I couldn't help but laugh. I swirled with the colors, my black hair swaying in the wind, a contrast to all the bright colors surrounding me. I flailed my arms to the right and pushed. With an act almost like swimming, my body shot to the left.

_I'm so free! I can go anywhere I want! _I thought to myself.

As the colors swirled an image emerged, mingling with the colors. I paused in the air.

I saw a tall man standing on a field littered with star-shaped flowers white as snow. He was wearing clothing that I had only imagined in old medieval tales. His back was turned away from me, his body silhouetted by the setting sun.

"_It's a pity that such a pretty flower represents such a melancholy event." _His voice was but a mere whisper, but it sounded like he was standing right next to me. His voice sounded familiar. He paused his speaking. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for a reply, but unconsciously I answered.

"Why is it such a sad thing?" I questioned, surprised to realize I had spoken aloud. He briefly glanced back and smiled a sad smile.

"_Because they are kept by the dead and only given by those who die." _He gave a sigh. "_Pray tell, why have you run away from me?"_

"I didn't run away..."

He turned around so I was able to see his full feature, and my heart skipped a beat. There standing but a few steps away from me was a man, a stranger I had never met, yet it felt like my heart knew him...knows him.

"How do you know me?" I asked. His grey eyes clouded and he stared at me with his head cocked to one side. Before he could reply, the image broke into tiny little pieces.

The voice in my head sounded again, reminding me of a forgotten agenda.

_It's not my time yet. _

Again, another confusing thought. Why was I feeling that? Not my time yet for what?

_I can't go! Go back! Go back! _The voice sounded more frantic, begging me to listen to it.

But go back where? Where was I supposed to be? I became more frustrated as I tried harder to analyze the feeling. My feet touch the ground again as I realized that I had wandered off within my own mind.

Within a moment, a gust of air blew me off the ground and into the air. The bright colors suddenly turned black. I let out a yelp as panic overtook me.

_What is happening?_

I couldn't hold on to anything, shades of grays and blacks flew before my eyes. Desperately, I tried to reach out for something. The wind blew me side to side like a kite amongst the wind, I urgently tried to grasp for any object I could get my hands on. A stringy object brushed against my hand and I immediately held fast.

* * *

><p>The wind ceased and my body harshly made contact with land. I rolled over and clutched my side, trying to ease the pain. I lay there for quite some time and when the pain subsided, I slowly got up and looked around. Endless fields that stretched on for ages painted the land. Hill of evergreen fields caressed the landscape. Not far from me were town houses surrounded by stone walls, standing out against the horizon.<p>

Crouching down, I tried to remember where I was and how I just got there, but my memory slipped away faster as I tried to recall it. _I was flying...no, that can't be right, perhaps I was dreaming, and I was here before I fell asleep..._

Getting up, I shook the thoughts away. My hands still trying to ease the pain on my side, I started to walk towards what I assumed was a little city.

* * *

><p>"Now young lady, it's best that you move on out of here before I kick you out! No money, no service!" the owner of the so-called "Town's Keep Inn" yelled at me when I asked if he could provide a room for me for the night. He had listened so earnestly that I thought he was more than willing to help me out, but when the "no money" part came out, he had turned red and whispered to me angrily.<p>

I grew frustrated. It was late afternoon when I found myself in this place, and it was almost evening by the time I had arrived at the gates of the village. I was tired and hungry; the walk towards the city had not been easy. I had walked through mud and nearly landed by a pile of manure when I almost ran into a couple of little children. But it struck me that these "little children" hadn't had any shoes on, their feet were covered in mud and dirt...and other things I cared not to even think of.

Standing outside the Inn, a feeling of helplessness slowly crept in. I didn't have any money and I didn't know anyone in this god-forsaken town. The smell of the air had changed since I had gotten into town. It smelled like the earth just before it rains, mixed with manure, piss, and occasional whip of smoke and liquor. I needed to find a place to stay for the night, and again the thought of being alone brought feelings of panic. Looking down the road from where I was, I spotted another inn, the "Prancing Pony." Laughter and an occasional yell came from inside, with music and chatter along with it.

Standing outside the door, I peered inside. The place was packed, with men chattering so much it could put a woman to shame. Various heights and sizes walked in and out of the inn. I noticed a small cloth pouch lying right near the door. Looking around to be sure no one saw me, I bent down to grab it. I opened it and inside was various coins - gold as the sun can be.

_Pretty coins, I never seen them before..._I went to hold it up to find its keeper when a little voice in my head told me to keep it. My hand, though unsure, casually slipped the pouch into my pocket.

_Might as well, why should I return it anyway? I need the money, and from the looks of it, no one is out to help me, so why should I help them get it back? _Reassuring my guilty mind that what I was doing was fine and that I deserved to have found the pouch, I pushed the moral voice to the back of my mind and walked inside.

* * *

><p>It had started raining outside some time ago, and this prompt me to seek a shelter for the night. I did not want to go outside once again, and so took courage and ask the keeper of the inn for a small room. I took my chance and gave the man one of the coins I had found as a form of payment. From the surprised look on his face, I reckon the coin was more than enough to pay for the night. I was just making my way to a table to catch a meal before going up to the room, when something, or rather, someone, caught my sleeves.<p>

"Oy! Oy! Oy there!" a little hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. Glancing down, a small person with hairy feet looked pressingly at me. "Where is my pint of beer missy? I have been waiting for a long time!" I couldn't help but stare at his feet covered in thick dark hair. Looking over to his companions, I saw their feet were the same. _That is so freakish and... Gross._

"Hey!" Realizing that I was openly studying their feet, I blushed and tried to tell him that I wasn't a server of the inn. "Sorry mister, but I don't actually work -"

"WHA-AT-?" he shouted, his voice almost rising above the noise.

"I SAID I DON'T WOR-" The voices and chatter all of sudden quiet down in the midst of me yelling. I noticed a small commotion was happening near the bar. "...Work here. I don't work here." I gently shook away his hand from my wrist.

Keeping my head down to avoid the stares thrown my way, I walked hurriedly away from the small person. Not watching where I was heading, I looked up when for the second time that day I bumped into a small person. He immediately scrambled up before I could take a look at him. His companions hurriedly went up the stairs with their pots and pans, their voices again melting in with the chattering, just barely reaching my ears.

"Come on Pip! Hurry! He's taken Frodo!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Updated Chapter: 714/2012)_**

_First chapter up and done, I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of a very exciting journey!_

_I hope you come back and join me for the next chapters!_

_**P.S**: I want to extend a big thank-you to my awesome beta reader lissylouwho!_

_**P.P.S**: Keep tabs at my profile page for updates! Cheers! :)_

**"May your soul go to heaven before the devil knows you're dead."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Lucky_**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>Evelyn felt a hand grab her by the wrist. Fuming, Evelyn turned to tell off the person who had grabbed her, when she came face to face with an older man leering down at her. Evelyn recoiled at how close he was, his breath reeking of alcohol, and it took all her effort not throw up.<p>

"Well, what do we have here? A nice young woman all by her lonesome?" The man's hands moved from Evelyn's wrist to her forearm and with a jerk, brought her crashing into him. "And she smells good too." With roaring laughter, most of the others close to them joined him in his teasing.

"Let me go." Evelyn tried to muster an intimidating voice but faltered.

"Haha! She's a feisty one too! Why not join me for a quick round?" The man's hand became tighter on her arm and pulled her even closer to him. With quick reflexes, Evelyn pushed herself away from him with her free hand, making him let her go. With her resounding slap, the surrounding crowd quieted to whispers.

Evelyn's hand hurt from coming in contact with his not so pleasant face. Taking a quick glance around at the crowd, Evelyn saw surprised faces staring back at her. Looking around, her eyes landed on the man she had slapped. His face had gone red; his eyes, surprised, had taken up a murderous glare.

"That was a wrong move on your end, you foolish wench! Don't you know who I am?" His voice was seething, spitting out every word with venom. He lightly took a step towards her. Evelyn swallowed; the looks of every other man present only proved that the man she had slapped must be of high importance, and not one to messed with.

Another step.

She felt like the room was closing in on her.

"You must not be from around here, and from the looks of it…" He glanced around, all the while smiling at her. "You're here by yourself."

Another step.

Evelyn could feel her heart beat increasing, her skin felt scorching hot. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"And what is this? I never seen such clothing before." He scanned her body and licked his lips. She glared at the man, feeling violated by such an act.

"Elven made?" Another step towards her; Evelyn stepped one back. With a curse in her head, it clicked why a lot of people had warily thrown glances at her when she came through the gate: all the others were wearing clothing that was nothing short of medieval style. She had thought she had entered into a Hutterites community, which were common where she lived. Looking around her, Evelyn realized it was far from what she had thought it was.

Evelyn was glad that she was wearing a black coat to cover the t-shirt she wore underneath – the low neckline of the shirt would have placed her in a very awkward and most likely dangerous situation. Her black pants were the attraction to all, gaining disapproving looks from the women she had passed – it seemed that trousers were an article of clothing that is not meant for a woman to wear.

"Guddry, we should leave now." A voice among the crowd called out.

_Guddry? What an ugly name… _Not fully realizing, Evelyn had let out a smirk at the name.

Guddry frowned when he saw her smirk, but it was immediately washed away by a more unexpected, dangerous smile.

With quick steps, he had her backed up to a wall. He seized a fistful of her coat and punched her in the stomach, making her double over. Evelyn gasped, trying to draw breath into her lungs. Her vision became blurry, as her eyes welled with tears. Before she could draw another breath, Guddry lifted her by the hair, pain shooting through her scalp. Closing her eyes Evelyn punched around wildly, and heard him laugh at her futile attempts. He let go of her hair and she dropped back on her knees, her head feeling like someone had pounded her into concrete. Taking another deep breath, she wrapped her arms tightly in her middle.

She tried to retreat back to her mind, to ignore the pain, to become oblivious to what was happening around her. She jerked back when she felt a hand in her shoulder. Looking up, a man knelt beside her, talking softly. But the pain in her middle and the aching in her scalp overwhelmed her. She tightly closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek.

He helped her up, asking her another question. He waited for her to answer, but when none came, Evelyn felt him slowly lift her off her feet.

* * *

><p>"Is she all right?"<p>

"I do not know. Who is she, Strider?"

A deep sighed escaped the man. "I do not know either, but perhaps tomorrow she will grace us with it. Let her rest, master hobbits."

Evelyn felt horrible. She wanted to hide under a rock: to just curl up into a ball and stay hidden for a long while. She could hear a chair being pulled up, as well as feet moving away from her. She felt scared that the man would drag her somewhere far away, but he had been gentle with her. She could her whispers not too far away from her, and she swears she had heard one of the voices before.

Touching her middle, she flinched as pain stung her. She had long stopped crying since he had set her on the bed. The pain in her scalp had lessened, but was replaced with an overwhelming, painful, headache.

The whole situation seemed to have taken her voice away. She gave a sigh as she felt another prickly sensation in her head. Pulling her coat tighter to herself, she closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep, hoping the pain wouldn't follow her in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood in the darkness. Shadows of grey played around her like mist. She felt terrified being in such a place, scared that there was nobody around to protect her, scared that she was the only one in the place.<p>

On her left, she heard a noise. Soon a figure emerged, the shadows transforming into its clothing. She was about to call out to the figure when she saw a sword that radiated darkness, glinting in the figure's hand. Slowly, more figures emerged – only visible because they were of a denser darkness than their surroundings. Terror swept through her, her instinct telling her to take flight.

_Run..._

The cold breeze brushed against her skin, and Evelyn inhaled sharply. Immediately, the shadowy figures snapped their gazes towards her. The figures gave a piercing, bloodcurdling cry that broke through the air. She was frozen as they made their way to her – the darkness closing in on her.

_Run!_

She turned around and bolted.

_You cannot escape us...we have found you...you are ours..._ The voices sounded inhuman, unnatural, cruel and cold.

Evelyn looked behind her and found that the figures were naught but a few strides behind her. One of the shadow reached out its hand; but just when it was about to come contact with her skin, another piercing cry sounded through the air.

* * *

><p>Evelyn shot up in her bed, covering her ears from the screeching sound. It echoed through the quiet night, followed by the sounds of hoofbeats trotting away. She glanced to her left. The man was sitting by the window sill; he was staring at her, studying her with his piercing grey eyes. Not able to take any more of his gaze, Evelyn glanced at the bed next to hers. On it were two children; a third lay on the floor. All were sound asleep except for a dark-haired child who stood by the man by the window. She lay back down, facing the door.<p>

"What are they?" the dark-haired child asked the man, as they both stared outside the window.

"They are the Nazgul: the black riders that served under Sauron. They were once men: great men that fell to the shadows, lured by the power and wealth offered to them." He explained in a slightly pained tone.

The man and the child conversed some more. Soon Evelyn heard the child climb back to the bed, and silence again settled in the room.

She remembered her dream, and grimaced at the thought. She did not want to go back to sleep in case the nightmare visited her again.

She gave a sigh and thought back, going through the images in her dreams. The black shadows that surrounded the figures had seemed to suck the life out of her, and the voices had made her blood run cold. _We have found you…you are ours._ What did they mean?

Not wanting to dwell anymore on the topic, she dismissed it.

A hand touched her arm, and she jolted in surprise. The man was leaning over her, and even though he had not done anything bad, she couldn't help but feel tense around him.

"I will not hurt you milady. I just want to check if you're feeling a bit better now?" He spoke to her in a soft and gentle way, as not to disconcert her even more.

Evelyn met his eyes. She could see that he was genuinely concerned about her, and she relaxed.

"I'm fine...thanks to you." Her voice came out raspier than what she expected.

The man smiled and turned back around, walking to the table by the window. He came back with a small cup and held it out to her. "It's just a small mixture of Athelas to ease the pain, and cure your headache."

Grabbing the cup, she held it to her nose and sniffed; smells of lavender hit her senses. She drank it immediately, feeling the warmth spread through her body. The man gave a small chuckle and she couldn't help but smile back. "I really do want to thank you. I - I do not know what...what would have happen if you..." All kinds of images of what could have happened flashed through her mind. She shivered at the thought.

The man laid his hands on her shoulder. "It is all right; you are safe now. I must admit I admire that you stood up to him. To be so cheeky that you slapped him." At this the man gave her another smile. "Guddry is a big brute, feared by most here in Bree. His father was a rich man who handled and financed most businesses here. When the father died, Guddry inherited his father's dealings; now most people do not contradict his actions for fear of losing their source of income."

"And you?" she asked.

"I am a traveler, and even then I do not do dealings with dishonorable men. A man should never lay a hand on a woman." At this he walked back to his chair by the window.

"May I know your name?" she questioned.

"I am Strider, a ranger from the north."_  
><em>

_A ranger from the north? ...Strider, what an odd name..._

She set the cup on the side table by her bed and lay down facing Strider. In a hushed voice, she tiredly told him her name, the smell of lavender lulling her to sleep.

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn."

* * *

><p><em>I know it's going by a bit slow, but it's just the beginning!<em>

_I appreciate a critique review, but please no hate reviews._

_Thanks for reading!_

**_"Don't frown. You never know who is falling in love with your smile."_**

_(Updated: 07/17/2012)_

_**:::** Thanks to my beta-reader __lissylouwho!** :::**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Road to Rivendell**_

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>"Do you think they have second breakfast, Merry?" a concerned voice asked.<p>

"I do not believe so, Pip," another answered.

"But then we will go hungry! Hobbits cannot function well without second breakfast!"

"Oi, you two will wake her! Besides, you do not need any second breakfast; you barely left anything for Mr. Frodo!" a third voice answered, annoyed.

Evelyn woke to the conversation and sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that though the sky had not yet been graced by the sun, some light was beginning to filter through the window. At the foot of the bed, four children sat around a table.

"Hello, miss, you're awake!" One child came closer to her, and she noticed that though they were little, the face on the body was not that of a child.

Without thinking, Evelyn blurted: "You are not a little kid…"

"Oh, we are hobbits, miss! Have you never seen one before? But then again, hobbits rarely wander off and..." Before he could finish, the other interrupted.

"Stop talking Pip, you'll confuse her! What is your name, miss?" he asked.

"Evelyn," she answered. Glancing at them, she noticed they were waiting for something more, so she offered her last name. "Caldwell, my name is Evelyn Caldwell. "

The one closest to her smiled. "My name is Merry, and that over there is my cousin Pippin, and Frodo, and that's Sam." He introduced, pointing them out as they nodded their heads to her.

"So, are hobbits like, uh, what you guys preferred to be called?" Evelyn asked. Merry tilted his head sideways, trying to discern what she was attempting to say.

"Well, it is what we are, Miss Evelyn. What else would we want to call ourselves?"

"Oh, it's just that, you know…uh, you know, maybe like…I thought...like little people…" She was babbling. Not wanting to offend anyone, the last part ended in a mumble.

With Merry still giving her a confused look, she tried change the topic and asked about the missing person in the room. "Where is Strider?"

"He said he will be back before noon, he said he has some dealings to do before we travel." The dark-haired hobbit, Frodo, answered.

"We?" Evelyn asked, a little surprised; yet feeling somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be alone.

"Yes, my companions, Strider, and myself."

Silence settled in the room, and Evelyn felt stupid for even asking; another awkward moment to add to her list. _How can I think they would take me with them?_

With an awkward laugh, she tried to play it off. "Ha, of course…".

Evelyn slowly got out of bed and stretched. Doubling over, the painful sting in her stomach reminded her of the last night's ordeal.

"Are you all right, Miss Evelyn?" Merry immediately walked to her side. When he did, she looked down and noticed his feet. They were similar to the ones on which she had stumbled when she first entered the Inn. Her eyes shot across the table to the other hobbits, and she noticed they all had same characteristics.

She didn't know what exactly it was, but something clicked; making her finally realize the unique situation she was in. Images of the various sizes and heights of the crowd that had entered and exited the inn flashed through her mind. There had been men the size of children with beards that covered their faces and axes hanging from their hips; men the size of children with hairy feet and no shoes; men who would not look any different from those back home except for their clothes.

Swords, axes, and knives had glinted in the light; hanging from hips, carried over shoulders, or attached to arms. The variety of people and weapons was matched only by the multitude of languages: ones that sounded rough as stone, and others like feathers carried by the wind.

_Elven made?_Guddry's voice echoed through her head.

_Hobbits…ranger…elves…dwarfs._Those were the words that had filled the air the night before, and she cursed herself for being so dense and senseless. How in the hell did I miss all this till now? She sat back down on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

The clothing these people wore, the people themselves, the weapons they carried, the town itself was a far cry from normalcy. _I am so stupid, I wake up in the middle of nowhere, and it doesn't even bother me?_

_Calm down! Calm down!_Another voice inside her cut in.

Merry slowly backed away from Evelyn, a bit wary of how, in the span of seconds, her emotions had changed.

"Where am I?" she asked, barely audible to the hobbits except for Merry.

"You are in Bree, miss."

"But where…where is this, this Bree?" Evelyn looked across at him, pleading him to tell her that she was not that far from home. She was panicked now, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

_I'm so stupid!_

Before Merry could answer, the door opened, and Strider walked in. He looked between her, Merry, and the other hobbits. Merry looked to Strider for help, not knowing what to do. Strider walked towards her, sitting on the opposite bed and facing her.

"I – I think I've gone crazy. I've gone through everything in my head, and I can't remember how I got here. I don't know where this place is…I don't know where I am. Elves...hobbits, dwarves, they..." She glanced to where the hobbits were, and her voice faltered. _How can they not be real when they are standing right in front of me...?_

Strider pitied the woman, not knowing what to do with such information. He knew that elves were so rarely seen that some deemed them to be a myth, but hobbits, though rare, were known to be very real. He figured that she just might be a little touched in the head. He had gone around town asking for any information about her guardians, though it did not take him long as none knew anything of her. He was not at all surprised with the outcome; Evelyn was not a name he even heard of before. From her looks, he judged that she must have been of Gondorian descent, but due to her way of speaking and clothing, he dismissed that speculation.

He did not want to leave the woman behind, either because he was oddly drawn towards her or because he feels that it is his responsibility not to leave her to face her outcome with her new sworn enemy. Guddry. He decided that it must be the latter and not the former, he never met the woman and could not comprehend how he could feel closeness with someone he never met in his life. Glancing at her, he settled on the idea that the sense of familiarity is only because of how she looks now which reminded her of Arwen, either way he could not bear leaving her behind, knowing full well what her outcome would be if she stayed.

Making up his mind, he gently touched her arm, his other hand slowly tilting her chin to face him. He could not help but stare at her eyes; they were a beautiful shade of amber. Strider truly looked at her for the first time. He noticed that though she was not flawless and beautiful like others he had seen, she was fair and pretty, with her eyes being the most captivating feature.

Sighing, Strider smiled at her. "Do not despair Lady Evelyn." He paused, looking over at the hobbits and then back at her. "I know that you do not have any guardians here in Bree. My travels are not for enjoyment, and my journey back home would not be easy, or safe. But I cannot leave you behind in a town controlled by a cruel man. I've decided that I shall take you with me to Rivendell. There you will be protected, and perhaps the lord of the house will be able to offer you his help."

Evelyn, not trusting her voice, nodded at him. She just couldn't believe what she had heard. _He's offering me to go with them..._She looked back at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you…again, for everything."

Smiling back, Strider gave her a last reassuring squeeze and went to the hobbits. They talked in hushed voices and soon the hobbits got up and left the room. Strider came back towards her, handing her a package wrapped in cloth.

"I took the liberty in getting you some clothes. Itilwen, Butterbur's wife, picked up some trousers and boots for you, as well as a cloak. I would have asked her to get you a dress, but you don't seem to be one for dresses. It will be less noticeable than your current clothing. Join us downstairs when you've changed. We will leave before the sun fully rises." With a last glance, Strider walked out the door, and she was left alone in the room.

When Evelyn opened the package, she found a shirt like the one the hobbits wore, a dark green cloak with a hood, and dark trousers. She noticed the boots by the table close to the window and made her way to them. Quickly, Evelyn changed her clothing.

The trousers, though they fit, were still a bit loose; the shirt fit just fine. The boots were comfortable enough, though a bit small; she figured that since Strider had already gone beyond all expectations, she should just deal with it. The cloak was long enough that it covered her top to the midway of her boots. She tucked her shirt in and looked for a mirror.

Evelyn noticed a vase by the table where the hobbits had previously sat. It offered enough shine that she could see her reflection. She looked like Strider though a bit more cleanly and womanly. Evelyn smiled at that thought.

Her shoulder length black hair cascaded down her back. Evelyn looked for something to tie her hair with and noticed her black shirt. She ripped a thin strip from her shirt using the pointy corner of the table. Evelyn tied her hair up and looked back in the mirror.

She looked so different, almost unrecognizable with all the new clothing. She felt like she was at some Medieval costume party. Pouring some water out of the vase into a basin, she quickly washed her face. Glancing at her reflection one last time Evelyn made her way out the door.

Not along after Evelyn met Strider and the hobbits, a quick breakfast, or in the case of the hobbits, second breakfast, was served. Strider had their packs ready and true to his word, the company had set out-of-town before the sun had fully shown itself in the sky.

* * *

><p>Dodging branches, Evelyn tried to keep up with Strider, but was growing weary. Bree had long since disappeared in the background, and the landscape had turned from open fields and hills into a narrowed landscape of wild trees and bushes. <em>Twelve days...you are KIDDING me.<em>As far as Evelyn knew, twelve days of traveling by foot is quite insane.

"I'm tired, Merry." Pippin's voice was hushed but carried to her on the wind. She couldn't help but smile; so far Pippin had been her favorite character of the company. He was quite a lively companion to talk with, he had a curiosity for everything which she found refreshing – always have impeccable timing like a comedian in even the serious of situations.

"I don't think we'll be stopping anytime soon, Pip." Merry answered as he warily glanced at Strider, trying to get an inkling whether they would stop or not.

"But we need to settle down for tea, right? Such a long journey and we only had apples for elevenses!"

The hobbits whining finally won out, and Strider consented to stop for a brief rest. Evelyn slung the pack off her shoulders and sat down to examine the contents for the first time. Last night, she had given Strider the coin purse that had been stuffed in her jeans pocket. He, in turn, had bought supplies for her: more trousers, another shirt and some food.

Pulling out some jerky and taking a bite, Evelyn attempted to break the ice. "How many breakfasts, snacks, and luncheons do hobbits have?" Evelyn questioned Frodo, as he munched on his provisions nearby.

Frodo smiled. Evelyn could still feel the awkwardness between them, but she understood his reaction. "We have six meals, but the hungrier ones enjoy a seventh. Pippin is one of those hungrier ones." He turned away from her to talk with the other hobbits.

Evelyn lost her smile, feeling rejected. Sure, it was a bit suspicious that she didn't know how she got in Bree, and it didn't help that she had come into their lives in "dangerous times," as Strider had put it. She was curious about what that meant, especially the fact that of all the hobbits, Strider seemed to be most protective over Frodo.

When Strider insisted they get back on the trail, Evelyn hoisted the pack again. It felt even heavier than before. Shaking her head, Evelyn picked up her pace and sullenly trudged on behind the hobbits.

* * *

><p>The night had fallen, and Evelyn could barely see the path she was walking on. She stumbled as another root tripped her. She gave a frustrated sigh; she had tripped a million times and was getting tired of the routine. Evelyn just wanted to sit down and sleep.<em> I can't do this...how can they do this?... I can't do this.<em>

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" Strider asked, carefully helping her up.

"Don't...touch me...please." She furiously whispered at him, shrugging his hand away from her shoulder. "Do I look okay to you? You have asked me that a hundred times! 'Are you okay Evelyn, are you hurt?' Stop asking me, because I am NOT okay!"

She was breathing heavily and could feel her eyes tear up. She knew she was out of line and being a bit too dramatic, but she couldn't help it. It also didn't help that Frodo and Sam were openly avoiding her. She felt lost and totally helpless. As the seconds passed by, she felt the guilt set in. "I'm sorry...I..I'm sorry... I didn't mean -"

"It's all right." He beckoned, "Come, we are falling behind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

_Just want to quickly thank the readers!_

_Also to my first reviewer, Vandrare. i appreciate it._

_To everyone else, if you have any comments and or critique do leave me a note._

**_"If you come to a fork in the road, take it. "_**

_(Updated: 08/19/2012)_

_**:::** Thanks to my beta-reader __lissylouwho!** :::**___


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Shadows_**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>Weathertop was an ancient remnant of a watchtower that overlooked the Great East Road, nestled midway from Bree to Rivendell. Evelyn could only imagine the greatness the tower once had, its walls unyielding to the force of nature.<p>

It had been six days since their departure from Bree, and two days since her last discussion with Strider: when he had informed her that it would be another six days until they reached Rivendell. Even though she was sure that her outburst of frustration was long forgotten by Strider, she couldn't help but still feel guilty. Though they had barely talked before, their interactions were now reduced to nods, looks, and one-lined answers.

They reached the tower after sundown, the night slowly creeping in behind them. The hobbits were more than excited to settle down to rest and she agreed. The hobbits quickly made their way into little nooks by the walls and settled themselves right in. Finding her own place to settle, Evelyn set her pack down and let out a long, deep sigh, glad that she could finally sit down and stretch her legs.

"Do you know how to handle a sword?" Strider asked her. She froze in her movements, taken aback that he was talking to her. Evelyn watched as he made his way towards her. In his hand he held the small sword that used to hang around his waist. She was lost for words, and instead settled with a short sarcastic reply.

"No, but I'll be good at swinging it around wildly." The hobbits chuckled and she let out a small smile. Looking back to Strider, she saw her attempt at humor was falling in deaf ears.

"Sorry. No, I have never held a sword before in my life." Strider motioned her to stand up, and gave her the sword. She was surprised that the sword was so light. He stood beside her, motioning for her to copy his stance.

"Keep your feet wide apart; it is important to keep yourself stable. High guard: raise your hands, put pressure when you're bringing it down." He moved closer to her and adjusted her arms, repositioning how she was holding the sword.

"For defense bring your hands down, sword pointed slightly sideways. This is the most important; you do not want yourself killed."

"Ok," Evelyn said, watching Strider set his pack beside hers, then adjust his weapons and tighten his cloak. "Wait, where are you going? You're not leaving us...are you?"

"I won't be long; I will be scouting the area. Do not make any loud noises; the last we want is attract any unwanted visitors." Without further ado, he walked away from her, stopping to talk with the hobbits in hushed voices.

Evelyn gave her new sword a few swings, trying to get familiar with the weight. Unused to the movement she fumbled with the action, dropping her sword with a clang and drawing glances from the company. "Heh, just practicing." She immediately grabbed the sword and settled back in her corner.

Soon Strider left them to their own devices. Evelyn started to feel the chilly night. "Let's light some fire, Merry." She looked over to the hobbits and saw they were huddled together.

"I don't think we're allowed to, Pippin," Sam cautiously piped in. Despite his protests, Evelyn could tell that he also wanted to build a fire for warmth.

"No, we can; Strider didn't say anything about fire. Besides, it's only a small fire—just something to warm us and cook some food." Sam, at the mention of food dismissed his earlier worries, his inner caretaker taking over.

"Yes, we might as well. We can prepare food for Mr. Frodo when he wakes, and something for Strider when he gets back." With that final resolution, Merry and Pippin went about finding loose sticks to build the fire, while Sam pulled out his cooking supplies. Before long, the hobbits and Evelyn were huddled around the fire, sipping a hot soup while they waited for their sausages to cook.

"This is delicious, Sam." Evelyn held the bowl close, trying to soak up as much of the heat as she could.

With a blush, Sam gave her a shy smile. "Thanks, Miss Evelyn."

"Mmm, where did you learn to cook? My mother tried to teach me how to bake, but my cooking always seemed to end up burnt."

"My mother taught me also, me more than my other siblings."

"Hmm, well she taught you well. Did you put tomatoes in here too?" Merry asked, examining his soup.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn almost jumped at Frodo's voice behind her. She turned to look at him, noting his glassy stare of horror at the fire.

"We are just cooking some sausages, crispy bacon, and we have some soup too," Merry answered.

"Don't worry, we've saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam reassured him, holding out the food he had saved.

Frodo pushed her to the side and immediately tried to stomp out the fire.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!"

"Well that's just nice..." quipped Pippin, disappointment clear in his voice.

She felt the air around them still; the temperature became colder and the sounds of the nocturnal animals suddenly silenced. Evelyn looked to her companions, locking eyes with Frodo. A shrill cry echoed through the hills that brought chills to her skin. She followed the four as they ran to the edge of the ledge, peaking down at the valley below.

Five figures, clothed all in black, slowly closed in on the base of the hill. Evelyn couldn't describe the fear she felt: her heartbeat increased and she was shaking._ What to do, what to do, what to do..._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the hobbits drawing their swords. "Go! Go!" Frodo's voice rang clear as he urged them to get moving up the tower. He pulled her with him when he noticed that she was still frozen to the spot.

They ran through a hallway and up some stairs, which led them to the very top of the tower. The circular room in which they found themselves was a very dangerous spot, Evelyn thought, as they were more open to an attack from all sides. They quickly went to the middle, unsure of what to do but to huddle together in a circle; their swords raised high to meet their enemy.

The broken statues and lingering shadows around the tower made the walls appear to be closing in on them. A movement on her left caught Evelyn's attention, and her heart dropped. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, followed by four more.

The hobbits and Evelyn slowly edged away as the shadows stepped forward. When the Nazgul attacked, Sam bravely tried to push them back. "Back, you devils!" He swung his sword but was easily disarmed and pushed aside.

Another step. Merry and Pippin were picked up and easily thrown sideways, leaving Evelyn and Frodo alone. She pushed Frodo behind her, raising her sword high in defense like Strider had taught.

_The Halfling is ours, do not get in our way..._ The shadow's voice in her mind momentarily stalled Evelyn, reminding her of the dream she had many nights ago. A sword came down and she parried just in time, countering the attack with her own. She brought her arms high and swung the sword down with all her might, but was easily dodged by the shadows. Evelyn quickly swept her sword sideways, managing to hit one of them as it shrieked in pain.

Evelyn glanced back to tell Frodo to run, but was cut off when she was knocked to the ground, her sword flying out of her grip and landing a few feet away. Evelyn was trying to recover her breath when she heard the sound of metal clatter to the ground. She snapped her head to the side and saw that Frodo was on his back, backing away from the Nazgul.

"Frodo, get away!" Sam yelled, trying to get Frodo's attention.

Evelyn quickly stood and was faced by one of the figures._ It is you...we have found you..._ It held one of its arms out to her, as if it was asking her to join them. At that moment, the clouds that blocked the moon parted and the light illuminated the figure, revealing nothing but darkness inside the hood. Evelyn was transfixed by the chilling voice; her eyes were held by the invisible face that she knew stared back at her. Her heartbeat slowed, and it seemed to her as if time itself slowed down. She raised her own hand, her fingers almost touching the cold steel armor that covered the shadow's hand, its voice luring her._ You are ours..._

Frodo's anguished cry pulled Evelyn out of her trance. Strider rushed in with his sword raised, his other hand holding a torch. He swung the torch around, setting two of them on fire. The shadows backed away from the flames. A figure close to her turned and tried to get Frodo, but was met with a torch thrown at its face.

"Frodo!" Sam rushed to Frodo's side. "Strider!" Strider immediately ran towards the two hobbits, kneeling beside them. "What's happening to him?"

Strider studied the wound, then picked up a sword that lay by Frodo's side. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade of the sword turned to dust and Strider tossed it away. "This is beyond my skill to heal; he needs elvish medicine." Strider picked up Frodo and made his way towards the stairs, followed by Sam.

"Come, Evelyn, we need to go." Pippin and Merry pulled on her arms. She picked up her sword and they quickly scrambled to catch up with Strider.

"He is fading; I must get him to my father." A beautiful woman had shown up with Strider. She was incredibly beautiful. Evelyn couldn't believe that such ethereal beauty could even exist.

"Who is she?" Sam questioned. He was wary of their new quest, yet was transfixed like they all were.

"She's an elf," Pippin answered. Evelyn glanced surprised at Pippin, turning to look back at the woman. _An elf_... she thought, her eyes studying the 'elf woman'. The ears caught her eyes and she turned confused at the hobbit. _She's classified as an elf, a whole different being because she has really pointy ears?_ She wandered to herself, and once again watched as the ranger and elf tried to apply the leaves Sam had gathered. Not wanting to look anymore at the grim sight, she turned to find herself a secluded spot. She sat away from the scene, not wanting to see what was happening with Frodo.

She felt a bit guilty that it was somehow her fault. If she could have been a little better with a sword, she could have protected him. Her nerves were in disarray; she was still shaken by the fact that she just faced one of her nightmares. Evelyn couldn't believe that it had come true and was terrified that it did.

Evelyn didn't know what to think of the situation. She remembered when the Nazgul had held out its hand to her, how she had felt lured in, held by the power that seem to crawl its way inside her.

_We have found you..._

Those words seemed to haunt her. Were they looking for her?

The image of the four figures surrounding Frodo appeared in Evelyn's mind, and she realized why Strider and the others seemed to protect him. The Nazgul were after Frodo: or rather, after something he had. Evelyn remembered the gold ring that had hung on a chain, and how Frodo had slowly put on the ring, disappearing from sight.

This world seemed to keep hammering her in the head. Evelyn once again dismissed the idea that she was dreaming, even though she thought she had long dismissed that idea. Somehow, she had been tossed into another world, somewhere far away from home.

"What are you doing? Those things are still out there!" She was startled out of her thoughts as Sam's voice cut through the air, followed by the sound of hooves.

"Do not worry, Master Hobbit, her people will protect them." Strider tried to reassure and calm Sam. His voice lowered to a whisper as he talked quietly with Sam. She glanced at the ranger as he tried to comfort Sam.

"When do you think we'll see him again Merry?" Pippin and Merry made their way towards Evelyn and sat beside her.

"Don't worry Pippin, I'm sure we'll see him soon enough." Evelyn answered, attempting to lay to rest the hobbits' worry. "She's taking him to Rivendell, and we're only a couple of days away from there. We'll be there soon." Merry added. She gave a small smile at Pippin and felt a little calmer when the hobbit smiled back.

"We will rest here for a while and travel at first light. I will keep watch. It's best you all get as much rest as you can, we will need to travel in haste to Rivendell." With that, Merry and Pippin stood up and made their way to Sam, settling beside him as they rolled out their beds.

"Evelyn...?" Strider's voiced reached her when she didn't move from her spot.

"I...I think I'll stay up a while. I doubt that I'll be able to sleep tonight." She heard a sigh from Strider as he walked away, leaving her alone.

_No, I will not sleep at all tonight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

_Thanks to the readers, and I apologize for the late update. I try to aim on posting once a week but this week has been pretty busy._

_Any comments, critiques are welcome, but please no hate reviews. You can also send me a message if you want. Let me know what you like. don't like and your opinion on my grammar skills, haha._

_Also, they will get to Rivendell, I promise. :)_

_Anyways, cheers!_

**_"All things truly wicked start from an innocence."_**

_(Updated: 12/20/2012)_

_**:::** Thanks to my beta-reader __lissylouwho!** :::**___


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: In Wonderland_**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>The grass was a vibrant shade of green that Evelyn had never seen before, the soil a rich brown color. The smell of the air is even different here, it was purer and fresher. She took a deep breath and felt herself refreshed. She knelt and gently caressed the water in the river. <em>Even the water is so pretty. <em>The water was crystal clear that the bottom was visible, her reflection almost as clear as it would be with a mirror.

"Evelyn…?" Strider's voice reached her from afar.

"Its' so real…" She heard Strider chuckled, hearing him come closer to her. She stood up and turned to face him. A small grin playing at the corner of his lips, and she let out a sheepish smile.

"You know what I mean…" The small grin in his lips had turned to a small smile, and she couldn't help but continue gazing at him. His smile was infectious and she felt herself smile even more. It made her happy that she could make him smile, and felt strangely giddy when she could get him to laugh. She didn't realize that she had stepped closer to him, and they now stood an arms' reach away. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and she was tempted to brush her hand against his cheek, to wipe away the worry lines that seem to linger there even when he was genuinely smiling.

"Are you ready?" He held out a hand to her, and she shook her head to get herself out of the clouds. Smiling, she quietly accepted his hand, and soon they made their way towards the bridge.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is nice to see you again brother."<em> It wasn't long when the company had run into two other elves, a spitting image of each other. They were draped with forest green cloak that seamlessly blends with the surroundings that Evelyn is sure they can easily hide themselves if they wish too.

"_And I to you brother. Tell me has Arwen made it safe with Frodo?"_ Soon as they had met up with the two, the twins and Strider had conversed in Elvish, leaving the hobbits and Evelyn gazing at them with a confuse look. The trio had embraced as if they were old friends, their faces graced with all smiles. The days had passed quickly since the night at the watch tower, the memories of the travel blurred in her mind. The hobbits and Evelyn sat together far back from the trio, taking advantage of the small break from walking.

"What do you think their saying Evelyn?" She took a glanced at Pippin, and the other two and she grinned when she saw Sam. He was eyeing the two elves, casting them a suspicious glare, as they continue to converse with Strider in their own language. Evelyn thought it rude that they were purposely excluding the rest of the company but she didn't dare insult them out of respect for the man who stood before them.

"Perhaps they are talking about us Pippin, at how wonderfully magnificent we are. Or maybe perhaps they are asking about the delicious smell that seem to drift their way from Sam's cooking?" The hobbits all smiled at her reasoning and she turned to look back at the trio ahead of them, and one of the twins looked her way and raised his eyebrow all the while smiling. She was taken aback a little by that smile, as it was a dazzling smile, but also because she swears that her voice was loud enough to reach the hobbits, but quiet enough as to not go passed their ears.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Strider as he turned back around and walked towards them. "We will wait here for the moment; horses are being sent our way as we speak to make our travels faster to Rivendell." Evelyn blanched at his words, she never ridden a horse before, and she never would have even when given a chance, heights are not really her cup of tea.

"Are you ok Evelyn?" Pippin nudged her as seeing her pale, and he looked to her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She felt nervous about riding a horse and all her thoughts focused on what excuses she can make to avoid riding one. She flipped through some images that she could remember in the movies that dealt with horses, and she tried to study how the actors got on and off the horse, in case she was not given any other choice.

"Evelyn, are you sure you're alright? You've gone awfully quiet…" Sam asked her.

"I'm fine, Samwise, just…quite tired is all." She mustered up a smile his way and looked across to Strider who had gone back to the twins, and again conversing with them. Sam had stood up and excluded himself to a far corner while Merry and Pippin entertained themselves crazy with mushrooms that grew around the base of the trees.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, the worry of riding a horse pushed back in the far corners of her mind. The past days have not gone smoothly after the attack, the weather unaccommodating to their situation. It almost always rain, the nights always cold and chilly, the roads always wet and muddy. She felt herself grimace, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath, a steaming cup of lemonade to soothe her itching throat and a nice comfy bed to rest in. She thought over her situation, it is not long before they arrive at Rivendell and she hadn't even given a thought to what exactly it is she would be asking this Lord Elrond. Strider had made it clear than her story would not be dismiss lightly, as Elves are very much believer of things uncertain. She gave a sigh and forced herself to just let the thoughts go and get some quick rest before they must leave again.

* * *

><p>The sound of hooves came sooner than she had expected and her nerves started to kick in again. She felt herself jerked awake at the sound of the neighing of the horses and saw the company all ready. The first twin had Merry sat in front of him while Pippin sat in the back, the other twin sitting Sam in front of him. She stood up as Strider walked towards her.<p>

"You will ride with me." He waited for her to come towards him, she nodded her head, but she stood firmly where she was, the sleep all gone from her system, replace with nervousness and adrenaline.

"You know, I could walk, I feel like walking, besides walking is good for your heart. Did you know that? It said to keep heart attack at bay, high blood pressure, good way to stay limber and –" Her rambling was cut off by Strider as he took another step towards her. He turned to look back at the two twins, and nodded his head towards them and soon the twins and the hobbits were off trotting away.

"You're scared of horses?" he titled his head and again waited for her answer. She gave a sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry but, but I never ridden a horse before….it's awfully high…" her voice trailed off, as she eyed the great beast that stood impatiently, a few feet away from her.

"You are riding with me, I will not let you get hurt."

"I know...it's just" She gave another sigh and another cautious look at the horse, and saw no way out of the situation. "You promise?" she felt silly to ask him and she thought herself childish that she did. She waited for him to laugh, and she looked at him when none came. He was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes, she didn't dwell far with it, scared what they might mean. _I officially just made myself childish and a fool in his eyes..._

"_I promise_." She looked up at his words, it was in elvish she assumed as it sounded very much like the language he and the twins were speaking before. She looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to elaborate in his words. They looked at each other for a few more moments and Strider motioned for her to come.

"We must go." She nodded, realizing he was not going to explain, and so she trailed behind him as they neared the horse. He got on first and extended his hand towards her, she reluctantly took his hand and put her left foot at the stirrup and boost herself up, soon she found herself seated behind him. He held her hand and positions them in his waist and told her to hold on. She didn't need telling twice and hanged onto him as tight as she could. She felt his chest rumble as laughter escaped his lips and she felt irritated at his good humor towards her misfortunes. "It is not funny, _milord._"

"I am sorry _milady,_ but I beg you, do not crush my ribs" She reddened, and realized how hard she was holding, she was glad that he couldn't see her face. She let go a tidbit and she felt him nudged the horse forward, she kept her eyes straight ahead as she dared not to look down and see how high she was off the ground. "You must relax Evelyn, you will not fall." He touched her hand to assure her, but it only added to her tension. He gave a sigh and nudge the horse to a gallop and soon they were off towards the Last Homely House of the Lord Elrond.

* * *

><p>Her tension disappeared as soon as the city came into view, her eyes awed by the picturesque landscape. The city was surrounded by a narrow gorge, with parts of the city seeming to be built into the rocks themselves with numerous waterfalls scattered in the valley. The mist from the waterfalls, made the city appear to be floating in clouds.<p>

They had caught up with the rest of the company by the time they had entered the gates, one of the newer elves helped her down followed by Strider. The horses were then silently led away back to their stables. Evelyn found herself similar to the hobbits, who were also mindlessly spinning around, as they too were awed by the gorgeous but almost impossible landscape. _And I thought the ones back home are architecturally superior..._

_"_My lady, if you would follow me, my name is Ithilwen, I am to guide you to your room." A sing-song voice startled her, and she turned around to meet a beautiful elven maiden.

"Room? How can...I have my own room?" She thought maybe perhaps she had misheard, but the elven maiden graced her with a smile and urged her to follow. She looked to Strider who nodded her to go, and assured her that they will meet again as soon as they all had cleaned up, before meeting with the lord of the house. Ithilwen led her away across the courtyard, in a dash of left and right turns before they finally arrived at a finely decorated wooden door. She stepped inside the room and again felt her breath taken away. _This is just heaven!_

It was a small adorned room, with a canopy bed, a bedside table, a small table and a finish decorum chair that she wasn't sure if it was for sitting or for only viewing. Ithilwen opened another door that led to the "washroom". A bathtub had been filled, as steam rises from the water, various liquids and a bar, that she can only assume was soap, was placed in a little stone table beside the bathtub.

"I am afraid that your clothing as of now will not be suitable for the meeting with the Lord Elrond. I will let you get clean, and I will come back with something for you to wear. Those are for your hair, and that is for your skin." She explained, and with a final smile, Ithilwen left the room and Evelyn gave a relief sigh as she heard the door close.

She ran her fingers at the cool stone wall, mesmerize by what she was seeing. A nice comfy bed, a nice steaming bath, even if she didn't get the nice hot cup of lemon tea, she was happy that parts of her "wish" came true. Undressing quickly, she entered the bath and hungrily used all the liquids for her and began to scrub herself clean from all the dirt and troubles she acquired throughout her whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>The "something for you to wear" that Ithilwen had told her, was not something she imagined it to be and it was not something that she was used to, but she admitted that it was a bit expected. The soft off-white color of the dress stood contrast to her black hair that cascaded down just past her shoulders, the cut of the neckline was not revealing, but she felt uncomfortable nevertheless. The dress hugged her body and she felt too self-conscious and after much persuasion, had Ithilwen find her a cloak to cover herself. Ithilwen again led her in a series of turns different from before and found herself left alone standing at a big archway that led to a double door. She fidgeted with her hands, unsure of whether to announce herself, knock or just plain-right go in. She looked over at the ledge that overlooked over to another grand courtyard. There was a couple of different elves walking about, and she was disappointed not to see any familiar faces. <em>He said we'd all meet before going to see this Elrond. Arg, maybe I'm early...why did Ithilwen leave me here all alone?<em>

_"_Miss Evelyn?" She was startled at the voice, and she turned around to see an elf standing by the doorway. She peeked beyond the doorway and saw no one present yet, and she gave a nervous smile, unsure of what to do.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. - Lord Elrond." she replied as she slowly walked towards the door.

Lord Elrond gave her a small smile and urged her to come in. "It is nice to finally meet you too, Evelyn."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but life had gotten me busy with school, especially this time of year with all the projects, labs, assignments and exams :S it is not very fun. So I do apologize to those waiting for me to update, and don't worry I might have episodes where I will not be able to update as much as I would want to but I am not going to be stopping this story. :)_**

**_(Also note that I wrote several version of this chapter, and I liked this version better than the other two and I guess that contributed to me not being able to post for awhile too. Tell me what you think!)_**

_As usual, thanks to all the readers, the one's following this story and any new readers (Welcome!)._

_Again, if you have any comments, opinions, jokes, quotes or tips, please leave a review or leave me a message._

_Also, I will posting updates in my profile page, just to let people know where I am in the story, I may post questions there too, but overall it's going to be my news feed for this story. _

_Happy reading!_

_Cheers!_

_One day Alice came to a fork in the road and saw a Cheshire cat in a tree. "Which road do I take?" she asked. "Where do you want to go?" was his response. "I don't know." Alice answered. "Then," said the cat, "it doesn't matter."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Story Time**_

_**#**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is own by Tolkien.**_

* * *

><p>"I... I'm a bit early. I can wait outside if you want." Evelyn fidgeted, uncomfortable and intimidated by the elf lord.<p>

"You can sit down Miss Evelyn; I am glad that you were a little early, I would like to speak to you alone about your…situation." Lord Elrond poured himself a drink and offered Evelyn a cup, and sat down on his chair behind a desk occupied with quills, ink, papers, and maps.

"Strider told you?" Evelyn sat down at the chair and cradled her cup, as her eyes studied the elf's desk.

He studied her, as she studied his desk. He was a little perplexed by the girl, she was different yet the same, her informal manner a dead giveaway that she was not from this world.

"Yes, he had spoken to me about you, albeit briefly. If you may Evelyn, I would very much like to hear it from you." She looked into her cup again and took a small sip of the sweet-smelling red liquid. The bitter taste of the drink made her cough surprised that something that could smell so sweet was so bitter. Lord Elrond chuckled at the girl, though apologetic that maybe perhaps he should have offered her something else.

"I apologize; I should have asked you first."

"No, no I am good. It taste good just not something, I am particularly use too." She laid her cup at his desk and sat herself much more comfortably. She started her story from what she remember, the day she first appeared in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond listened to her earnestly, attentive with only nods and shake of a head and never interrupting. She finished her story and waited for him to reply. She was a bit fidgety telling him her story, the more she told of it the more it sounded like a ridiculous made up story.

_So I was transported from another word, ha! Like that is possible!_

_Yes, and hobbits, dwarves and the elf facing you now is not at all real._

The inner voices in her were making good arguments, which frustrated her to whom she should side with in her head.

"Time had come and pass like the changes of the leaves in autumn, and I never heard of any occurrences such as yours before." Her face fell at his remark, her hope that she had found answers to her questions torn down.

"Why do you think I'm here?" She questioned him, but he only shook his head at her question. "They say that elves are immortal, full of wisdom and knowledge, and you can't tell me why I'm here?" She pressed on, leaning forward on her chair clutching at his desk. "I know it sounds ridiculous, made up, but I know I'm not from here, my world is not here, please believe me!"

He gave a sigh and raised his hand to stop her from panicking. "No, I do believe you Evelyn." She grabbed her cup again and fidgeted with it, lastly taking a big gulp of the drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. "There was tale from the days of old; a myth that has been lost long ago. Your...situation reminded me of it." Elrond stood up and walked towards the window, as Evelyn followed him with her eyes. "What was it?" her voice numb. _Great, I tell him my story and he goes off topic and tells his own stories._

"Elves were not the only beings that had been in Middle Earth since its ancient days, but another creature called the Ents. They were old beings created to protect the forest from harm, but it was told that they were also created to protect a passage from this world to another." He gave a paused and Evelyn looked up at the mentioned of another world. "Eru Ilúvatar is our creator, a creator of our beings, a creator of our world; he is a creator of our very existence. It was in one particular day, in the stillness of a quiet night; a woman was chased and left for dead at the footsteps of the Old Forest."

"Why was she chased?" she inquired, curious about the story. A long silence pass and she realized that she was interrupting. "...go on."

Elrond walked back to his chair and sat down as he continued with his story, all the while studying the girl who sat before him, her eyes cast down to the floor. "There, her life slowly slipped away but her life was not meant to end. She clings for life, her firmed grip never letting go. Námo, the lord of souls felt pity for the child and sought advice from his wife, Vairë, the weaver of fate. She, like her husband felt pity for the girl, and she went back to her tapestries and weaved a different fate, that the girl will live. However, it was against the power given to Námo, he cannot bring a daughter of man back to life, as it has been their fate to live and die. Vairë proposed to Eru to let the girl live, if not in Middle Earth, grant her life in another. Eru, listened to his daughter, and he had Yavanna command the Ents to carry the girl in the middle of Old Forest, and there he created a passage, to a new world he had created. He ordered the Ents to stay at the passage, never to leave it unguarded."

Another long silence followed, and she looked up to the eyes of the elf lord. "A world parallel to yours...my world?" She inquired, her voice skeptic at the tale, but it was something to give thought too, even though he said it was tale that had been lost in the wind. "You think I went through that passage and I ended up here?"

Lord Elrond furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the problem. "It is a possibility, but as I said, the passage was meant to carry someone from this world to another, not the other way around." The door to the room opened and she turned her head to see Strider and an old man cloaked in grey standing outside. She would have been ecstatic and relieved to see Strider but she felt mute, down and blue, but also a bit annoyed that they had come in, she very much like to continue talking with elf lord privately.

"I see you two had started without us. Will you not introduce to me to this beautiful young woman, Lord Elrond?" The old man invited himself in, as he casually went straight to a chair as he eyed Lord Elrond. Evelyn glanced at the old man; he was tall man, and she figure that he could easily intimidate someone as he looms over him or her. He sat himself in the chair beside her and lean his staff at Elrond's desk. She found it a bit funny that he was so casual with the elf, and that he was openly pouring himself a drink of the red liquid.

"Help yourself with the wine Gandalf." Elrond's face hinted with annoyance, while Gandalf's laugh boomed and he winked at her as he settled himself more cozily.

She glanced again at Strider who had seated himself far back from them as he stared out the window. She looked back at Elrond and was a bit unnerved when she found him studying her. "Ah yes, a fine wine it is my lord. Now tell me child, what is your name?"

The question drew her attention away from the elf to the old man. "My name is Evelyn, Gand-alf..." She studied the old man, he was a happy, kind old man who distinctly reminded her of someone familiar, like a grandfather, or someone you always see but never actually know.

"Hmm, Evelyn, a beautiful name, very fitting." She let out a small smile at the corner of her lips at his remark and he raised the fine glass to her before taking a sip of the wine. The moment passed and the room filled again with silence as Elrond and Gandalf changed glances. "I...I've told you as much as I could. Is it all right, if I leave now? I have a lot to think about." She questioned the elf. She stood up at his nod and turned to leave. "I would very much like to talk to you again, Lord Elrond, perhaps privately about...your story." With a last glance at Strider, she walked out the door, hoping she finds her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Do you need help?" She was standing motionless at the middle of the hallway, unsure on which path she should take. It would usually annoy her that she was walking aimlessly, but it was at least pre-occupying her mind at the moment.<p>

"You can't find your way back?" The question reeled her, what an ironic question to ask her.

"There is no way back..." She answered her voice almost a whisper. She turns around and faces the old man. "Are you not supposed to be in a meeting with the Lord Elrond?"

His laughter echoed as he started to walk towards her left, and she with a last glance at the other direction, fell in step with him. "Why yes my dear. But well since the meeting was to be with you and seeing as you left early..." His voice trailed off, and she flushed at the meaning of his word. She mumbled a short "sorry" but he only smiled and kept his gaze ahead. More moments passed as they walked in silence, whilst Gandalf hummed a tune. They stopped at a door that she recognized was not her own and she turn her questioning glance at the old man.

"This is not my room." She said matter-of-factly. It was his turn to look at her, an amused glint in his eyes, his eyebrow raised.

"Whatever gave you the idea I was leading you to your room?" She was about to reply, pointing out that he was the one that had asked if she couldn't find her way back, and that he suggestively led the way without actually telling her that he was not leading her back to her room. She opened her mouth to say something when the door to the room opened by a stout little hobbit.

"Hello Gandalf..., Miss Evelyn."

"Hello Sam, how do you fare?" She asked as she peeked inside the elaborate room and noticed the other two hobbits inside. "Quite fine thank you."

She followed Gandalf in, and when she turned the corner of the door, saw Frodo lying in the big canopy bed. Gandalf went closer and touched Frodo's head, as if to check his temperature. She went to sit by the chair closes to the room's balcony and watched the old man. "Has he woken yet?" he asked the hobbits.

"No, he hasn't." Sam answered with a numb tone, which made her look towards him. He had seated himself again with the other two who was usually gleeful but now displayed a dispirited look.

"I'm sure he would wake soon." She said towards the hobbits, hoping that the sad look on their faces would disappear. Her heart clenched a bit, when they only nodded at her, their faces still holding the sad look. She gave a sigh and look towards the old man who was preparing a paste of some sort from some herbs. The aroma of the medicine drifted her way and she smelled lavender. "What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's athelas, dear Sam."

"Athelas? Oh yes, I remember. Strider had me looking for some when..."

"Yes, athelas, or kingsfoil is an old form of healing medicine, though it has been forgotten over the years." He put some of the herb in a cup and poured hot water from a pitcher. "When will he wake? Has he been...in this state since the attack?" She questioned the wizard, the emotion of the hobbits and the depressed mood in the room dreaded her. _Will he ever wake up?_

"Hmm, yes." He answered, and then he glanced at the three hobbits. "Perhaps, you three could go and get a rest yourself, or some food. The lady Evelyn and I will take our turn and will call on you as soon as he wakes." He said, as he glanced at them fondly. The three hobbits looked to each other and nodded but stayed where they were. A silent moment passed and Gandalf inquired them silently.

"We don't know our way to the kitchen." Merry had silently whispered and Evelyn let out a smile at the confession. A "humph" from Gandalf came and he nodded at them. She did not like the implication of the nod; she did not want to be alone. What if something happen with Frodo? It would take eternity before she finds herself in the right direction to call for aid. "I can lead them to the kitchen." She voiced.

Gandalf cast a glance at her and shook his head, "No, you shall stay here. I fear that you four will get lost all together then." He gave her a knowing look, and she only looked back annoyed and so sat herself down. He settled the cup near Frodo's bed, went to the door, and opened it, as the hobbits all filed themselves out. "When he wakes, do make him drink the medicine." He advised and she nodded at him, and soon the door close and she was left on her own.

She felt awkward sitting there, and so she stood and went out the room balcony. The time passed and she found herself lost in the scene, but was drawn out of her thoughts with a sound of a soft groan. She turned back and saw Frodo awaken as he tried to sit himself up. She rushed to his side and helped him. He gave a surprised look towards her, unaware of where she came from. When he was settled, she had handed him a drink, and when he had finished he thanked her, his foggy mind lighten, and his vision cleared.

"Hey." She smiled at him, but he only stared back at her.

"Hey." he replied, his voice still raspy.

"Um, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were in here earlier, Gandalf was here too, but he went and led the three to the kitchen. This place is really huge, easy to get lost in." He nodded at her explanation, but continued staring at her warily. She felt exasperated by him, what exactly is it that she had done wrong to him? "So, umm I can't really offer you any food, since there is none. I can imagine you must be really hungry."

Another pause.

"When Gandalf comes back, I can go and fetch you some food or Gandalf probably would. I actually can't find my way around here, so it'd probably be best if we asked him to send for food." She knew she was rambling but she rather be rambling than have a completely silent room, with both just awkwardly staring at each other.

Another pause.

"So yeah." She gave a frustrated sigh.

"I can't help but feel like you're always wary of me. Have I done something to you that I didn't know about?" her voice laced with annoyance. She gave a sigh and her hands fumbled with the edge of her sleeves. She should not be yelling at him, especially since he had just woken up but she was getting tired of his attitude. She was met with another long silence, "Well? I'm not a damn mind-reader!"

"I saw you with it." His voice was but a mere whisper compare with her rising voice. "What?" the statement caught her off guard. _Saw me with what?_

"The Black Rider didn't attack you. It wanted you." she was getting confused by his accusation. "What are you talking about?" she questioned again, as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You were reaching out to it, as it was reaching out for you. I saw you!" He yelled, as he looked up to her with a glaring, accusing eyes. A foggy image passed through her mind, a cold-steel voice echoed in her ears._ You are ours._ The hair on her skin rose, and she shivered at a cold touch that seems to work its way from her fingertips to all parts of her body. "I saw you." He repeated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She argued. A door closed behind her and she felt herself stilled. _This is going nowhere but downhill..._

"Evelyn." the calm voice had no hint of accusation, unlike Frodo. Nevertheless, there was something about the calm tone that made her stand on edge. She closed her eyes and turned around, as she forced herself to look at him straight in the eyes. "Gandalf."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

_Ok, so some of you might be like, be weirded out by the turn of the events, but I am going somewhere with this. I read in a forum once, that when a man dies, he leaves 'the world', never to be reborn back to Middle Earth. It was said that only Eru knows where men go after they die, that he created a special world just for them, and death should not be seen as an end of life, rather a beginning of a new one. So I saw this opening, which spun the idea of the connection between our modern world to Middle Earth. The Old Forest consist of the vast forest that stretch from the Shire to Isengard (from what I gathered, die hard Tolkien-ers please don't sue me.) and the Ents were created by Yavanna to protect the Forest from the axes and hammer of the dwarves. In the next chapters or so, more will come to light regarding the passage, the Ents and such. (It will be spanned out, so please be patient...)_

_Anyways, thanks to everyone following the story and to everyone else that left me a note/review. In addition, I want to welcome any new readers!_

_Leave a note, review, and or message if you have any tips, opinions, and comments about the story! :) (Please tell me what you think of it so far.)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**P.S::** I want to let everyone know that my profile page is my new 'update' page. A news feed for this story to let everyone know what's up, when things are being posted, etc. etc. So keep an eye out! If someone noticed, I changed the title of this chapter, so yeah._

_Cheers!_

**_If suddenly you forget me, do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: More Mysteries than Answers**_

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is own by Tolkien._**

* * *

><p>"This is a serious matter Evelyn, do tell us everything."<p>

She thought over the events and is frustrated that he is forcing everything out of her. _It wasn't like I was purposely hiding it from them. No one asked, so I didn't say anything_. She ran her hand through her hair, as she stood still from her pacing around. She stared at the wall, her eyes becoming glassy.

_"It's a pity that such a pretty flower represents such a melancholy event." His voice was but a mere whisper, but it sounded like he was standing right next to her. He briefly glanced back and smiled a sad smile._

_"Evelyn?" the voice echoed._

"Evelyn?" Gandalf's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"There is nothing more to say Gandalf, I..." she paused and looked up, catching Gandalf's gazed. She felt her pulse quicken, and for a moment she seriously reconsider telling everything to him. "I have nothing else to tell." They held each other's gazed for a couple more moments and Gandalf nodded and looked to Lord Elrond. She quietly released the breath she was holding and sat at the chair that was long ago occupied by the ranger.

"This is distressing indeed; perhaps they know she is not from here?" Lord Elrond voiced out and Gandalf gave a 'hmmped'. "So?" she asked, looking at both, "So I'm not from here, how is that important?"

"Great magic is involved here Evelyn, one does not simply appear out of nowhere. No matter how insignificant the reason may be for you being here, you are nonetheless from another world. And there is no other world that exists but the one that is talked about in a myth that was long ago lost in time."

"Right..." She gave another sighed and continued to glance at the other two. "Do you have any idea why I might be here?" she inquired.

"No, your coming is simply...a surprise to us all. Perhaps we can seek council with the Lady Galadriel, Master Elrond?" At his request, the lord elf nodded.

"Lady Galadriel?" she queried.

"Yes, the Lady Galadriel is the ruler of Lothlorien and is one of the greatest Eldar that resides here in Middle Earth. She is wise, she might be able to help you."

"When can we speak with her?"

"It is not an easy travel to Lothlorien Evelyn, it is a twelve days travel maybe even longer if the weather prevents it."

"Twelve days...twelve days...?" She cannot imagine how these people communicate, everything is so far away. _Oh, how I miss my car, my cellphone, emails..._

"Saying it over and over will not make the days shorten, child." She gave him a glare at his tease but only got a smile in return.

She thought over a question she has been thinking of since the day she appeared in Middle Earth, and she asked the question timidly, "You think I was meant to be here?"

A silence followed and she peered over at Gandalf. "Hmm, you are not supposed to be here Evelyn. One cannot cross from the other world to Middle Earth. It simply does not work that way." _So I am just an accident. What a way to feel insignificant._

"Right, he said that earlier, one can only pass from this world to - "she furrowed her eyebrows as she thought it over, "then that means that I, I was here before." She looked at both the Lord Elrond and Gandalf as realization sets in. "In the story, that myth, a world was created for man to go, after...after they die." A heavy silence seems to settle in the room, as Gandalf and the Lord Elrond looked at each other, the situation getting more and more bizarre.

She gave out a nervous laugh at the idea, "What a silly idea right? I lived here before?" she tried to dismissed it but could not shake the possibility of it.

"No, you are right; the meeting with Lady Galadriel cannot be delayed." Gandalf shared a look with the elf, who nodded in return.

"You can leave us now Evelyn, the Lord Elrond and I have much to discuss." Gandalf's tone gave an air of finality. "Wait, what? Will you tell me if you find out anything else?" she asked, confused that he was dismissing her.

"Oh yes, we will..." With those last words, she stood up and ushered herself out the door. When the door close, Gandalf and the elf lord shared a grave look. "Something is at works here, and I can only imagine who it might be." Lord Elrond voiced with a grim tone.

"Yes, for what purpose I do not know." Gandalf answered, "But no good news can come of it. Saruman's treachery runs deeper than we know. The sooner we find out the reason she is here the better."

* * *

><p>As minutes passed, she once again arrive at the same dilemma she was in before, choosing the right path back to her room. She needed a distraction, she could not, or rather, does not want to think about the unraveling mystery surrounding her appearance in Middle Earth. With a last look at the direction she and Gandalf had taken before, she decided to take the other path, relief at least that it will not lead anywhere close to the hobbit's room.<p>

"You're a dwarf? I never seen one before, you ain't so tall" A curious voice reached her ears and she looked straight ahead where the hall reached a corner. A resounding slap and a yell of pain followed, and she smiled, it could not be anyone else but Merry and Pippin themselves. She walked faster, rounded the corner, and is met with Merry and Pippin, as well as a dwarf that was only a yay high from the hobbits. The dwarf was the first to notice her and she gave him a smile, though she was a bit surprised at how hairy he is. A long reddish beard covered most of his face, his eyes almost lost at the wild eyebrows. She noticed the braided beard and as much as she was a bit taken aback by his appearance, the braided beard was a lure that she could not let go; this was a person of an interesting nature.

"Hello, sir." She smiled at him again and she noticed his cheek faintly reddened and it only widened her smile.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered.

"Oh, hello Evelyn, meet our new friend. We were just about to lead him to where the food is. Have you seen it yet? Elven lords are quite fond of their food as well, they have a big kitchen! And definitely a big wine cellar too!"

"Wine you say? Hmmp elves and their wine, do they have any mead?" The dwarf's gruff inquired.

"No, no, no I don't believe so; they have no ale or beers, just wine." Merry answered thoughtfully. "I don't think they drink any other..."

"No, I have not seen it yet." She replied, she looked back to the dwarf and introduced herself. "My name is Evelyn good sir, may I know your name?"

"Ah milady, I am -"

"He is Gimli, son of Gloin, he's a dwarf! Isn't it fascinating?" Pippin cut in, and soon a slap in the head made him utter a painful moan as he held his head. "Would you stop slapping me in the head Merry!"

"Only if you stop cutting in in other people's conversation" was the reply.

"Well ...it's a pleasure to meet you Gimli...son of Gloin."

"The same to you milady."

"Well then shall we go?" inquired Merry as he pushes Pippin in front of him and motioned for her and the dwarf to follow.

* * *

><p>The hall was as Pippin described it, it was a massive dining room that is fit for at least a hundred people. The room itself is located in the 'upper' floor of the building, the stone floor leading to a grand staircase that leads upwards to a large, what she assumed was a waiting area, with two massive door that leads to the elaborate diningkitchen room. "This is...this is beautiful." The sight of the dining area astounded Evelyn and she swears that at this rate she would be gasping for air by the end of the day, the city of Rivendell is a city of golden beauty indeed.

"Come, we'll sit by there" Merry pointed at the far corner of the room that was closer to a fire area, and took after Pippin who had walked faster ahead of them.

"The city of Rivendell is none compared to the beauty of my home, Erebor, milady. The walls are covered in gems and diamonds that glittered like fire, sand and stone precious as gold. Our homes chiseled in the hard stone, sturdy that it shall never lay in ruin, my kinsmen's craft and stonework are of one of kind, that all those around us seeks our work, not even the elven craft can compare to ours. The dwarven city is a city like no other milady." Gimli's voice had taken a far-away tone, his pride of his city evident in his voice, his conviction strong that any other beauty cannot surpass his city.

"I wish I could see that..." she replied softly and smiled back down at him. " It sounds magnificent Lord Gimli." He flushed at her words and he cleared his throat and walked faster to the table and his action cause her to laugh.

"Aye milady, perhaps one of these days, I must say it has been decades since the last of human folk had set foot in my city."

"Then the more reason that I should go." she replied. When they had settled in their seats, food were brought and served at their table, and soon time had flown by like an arrow as the hobbits and the dwarf had much enjoyed their wine, while she enjoyed their tales and stories. The sun had long ago set in the west, the clouds illuminated by the remaining light. Crowds of people started to pour in and she wandered what exactly was happening and realized that it must be suppertime. She noticed that, though before she only seen mostly elven folk, the crowd consisted of a group of men as well, dressed in their fine clothing, as well as a group of dwarfs who huddled together as they headed towards a table, particularly away from the elves she noticed. Merry and Pippin had quieted down, while Gimli wiped away bits of food in his beard and stood up, "Well lass, I shall join you again later, but for now I must just join my kinsmen." Gimli took a bow and headed towards the other dwarfs.

"Oy, you think they'll serve us food again, Merry?" Pippin's voice piped up and she rolled her eyes, will the hobbits ever get full she wondered. She took a sip of her water and glance back at the door just in time to see Gandalf walked in with Strider. Strider scanned the room, his eyes went at their direction, and she averted her eyes and ducked down. _Oh crap, why am I ducking down? Ummm_ She noticed the hobbits looking at her, "What? I think you guys dropped something" she covered as she pretends to look under the table and she release a breath when they joined her looking under the table.

"Eh, I don't think we dropped anything." Merry responded.

"Ha...eh well it must be the wine. We drank much did we not?" She gave a nervous laugh. The loud noises gradually died down as everyone shifted to turn to look at the doorway. Evelyn turned back around and peeked at the doorway, and there walking in is the Lord Elrond with the most gorgeous lady that Evelyn had ever seen, hair as black as the midnight sky, skin like porcelain, an aura of white glow surrounds her and Evelyn could not help but stare. Evelyn glanced at the room and noticed everyone look at the woman in wonder and she felt a pang of envy of the woman's beauty.

"Ay, it is the Lady Arwen." She caught the remark from Pippin, glanced back at the woman in Elrond's arm, and realized it is indeed the Lady Arwen that rescued Frodo. _And I thought she could not be more beautiful...soo not fair._

Gandalf, Strider and the twins joined the two in the head table alongside other elves she did not recognize. She glanced at Strider and noticed that he was not wearing his 'ranger' suit and she admitted that he does look nice all cleaned up.

"Welcome all to my beloved home Imladris." Elrond's voice rang out in the hall and everyone silence down. The elf lord greeted each group in their tongue, at last speaking in Westron. Evelyn tuned out the Lord Elrond's speech as she gazed about the room. Not even in her wildest imagination that she would ever think she would be in the same room with dwarves, hobbits, and elves. She pondered at how comical it seems that of all the places she could be she was thrown in a world with these creatures. She glanced back at the dwarves and although she only met one dwarf, Gimli, she was already fond of their easy and friendly manner. She glanced at the far table, occupied by some elves and she noticed that these must be a different group of elves, as they do not have the same dark hair that those from Rivendell have. When the Lord Elrond had finished his speech, food and wine were served to all, to the relief of Pippin. "Where do you think Frodo and Sam is?" she wondered.

"Probably in Frodo's room. Gandalf said he's not better yet, don't worry about them." answered Merry. "Ay, look Strider is coming!"

"Master hobbits," Strider approached the table and stood by her side. "Lady Evelyn." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Strider, where have you been? We have not seen you since we part this morning." Pippin inquired as he took another bite of his food. "Yeah, and look at you all...not ranger like. You cleaned up well, very handsome underneath all those dirt, don't you think so Evelyn?"

"What?" she looked over at Merry and was shocked to see him smirk. "Yes, he does." She answered as she scowled at Merry.

"The Lord Elrond would like to invite you to the head table and join us for the rest of the meal." He cut in, his voice laced with mirth.

"Yea, we can do that..." Merry looked over to Pippin, who gave a thumbs up to Strider, as he stuffed his mouth full.

"Well actually, we've been here awhile and honestly I think I've eaten enough to at least keep me alive for a week." She briefly looked back and cast her eyes at the head table, catching the elf lord's gazed. She gave him a smile and turn back to Strider. "Thank you...but no thanks." The hobbits and she stood up and she straightens out her dress as the hobbits made their way to the head table, drinks in hand. "Are you sure you will not join us?" He asked her again.

"No, really I'm good." She gave him a once-over and she felt herself flushed for doing so, _he does look really nice..._

"Maybe I can see you tomorrow? You kind of just disappeared for a long while there..." She asked hopeful, he was familiar, and she hated not having any familiar faces by her side.

He gave her a last smile and headed back to head table, as she led herself out of the room.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, with pure luck, and a big relief to her, she was able to find her room. She found her old clothes nicely folded and laid in the bed and she immediately took off her cloak, dress, and change to the much more comfortable pants and loose shirt. She sat in bed, and contemplated over the day's events. If the possibility was true, she found it interesting that in her previous life she might have lived here. Again she had her doubts, why should she believed what Lord Elrond and Gandalf says? Perhaps Middle Earth is the 'world' that you go to when you die and not the other way around. She lay down in the bed and tightly wrapped herself in the blanket, she dearly missed sleeping on an actual bed, and she could not be more thankful. Her mind shifted back again to her situation, and decided to brush it off for the night, she needed a good long sleep, and she dare not let the mystery spoil the rest of the night. Tomorrow is another new day and she begs that tomorrow brings in new answers.<p>

She gave a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. _Finally, a bed..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

_Alriiiight. So long time no see! I apologize for not updating, but if you were checking in occasionally in my profile page (it is my 'update' feed if you do not know) you would know the reason._

_Anyways, comments, opinions, etc. as always is welcome. Inbox me, leave a review, whichever way you want to approach it, it will be appreciated._

_Hope everyone had a good Christmas and got many gifts! :)_

**_P.S:: _**_I want to let everyone know that my profile page is my new 'update' page. A news feed for this story to let everyone know what's up, when things are being posted, etc. etc._

_**P.P.S::** I am still looking for someone to proof read my stuff, but I try to do my best to recheck my writing over and over before publishing it. But I do apologize if I miss some things._

_Cheers!_

_**And she tried to fancy what the flame of a candle looks like after the candle is blown out, for she could not remember ever having seen such a thing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Council**_

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is own by Tolkien._**

* * *

><p>The sun had barely broken through the clouds, the air still smells of night dew, she stretched her arms and leaned out the railings. She had woken earlier than usual but she felt refreshed nonetheless. She was dressed in what she had slept in and just wore the cloak on top, glad that Ithilwen was not there to force her into a dress. She wandered through the hallways, as she took in every little detail of the carvings. It was still a breathtaking landscape, her mind still awed by how every single aspect is perfected. She walked silently as she neared a hall; stone bench lined the side as well tapestries decorated the walls. A pair of eyes watched her as she continued to stroll down slowly as she studied each tapestries and paintings. Her look of amazement made him smile, none had yet to walk through the Hall of Fire ever disappointed. He was sitting in one of the corner benches, still gone unnoticed by her. He took another drag from his pipe and decided to break the silence.<p>

"Usually you are the one to beg for another moment of sleep. Yet here you are awake in the fine early morning." His deep voiced rang out in the hall, which made her jumped and look for the source of the voice. When her eyes found his, she gave him a good glare.

"My god Strider! Don't do that!" She admonished, as she held her hand over her chest. "My apology Evelyn." She took another deep breath as she calmed her wildly beating heart. "Of course you are sorry." she countered warily as she eyed him, his lips a hint of a hidden mirth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She glanced around and noticed it was just the two of them present in the hall.

"Thinking, the hall of fire is a great place to think. It's quiet...a place of peace."

"That's true..." She stood idly as she stared at him while he smoked his pipe. The smell of fresh pine drifted to her, and for a moment, it reminded her of the forest, but was soon shattered as she gave in a fit of coughs at the bitterness the smell left at the back of her throat. "How can you smoke that?" She coughed again.

She heard him laugh and stand up where he walked over to a small stone table that had sand in it. He took a last drag before he turn his pipe over the table and dump the contents in the sand. He gave her a smile as he laid the pipe aside.

"Have you the chance to walk in the fields of Rivendell yet?" he asked as he came closer to her. He was wearing a greyish long-sleeved tunic with a light crystal embellishments and a soft velvet surcoat over-top. She noticed that no matter what it is he is dressed in, grubby clothes or a fine embellish clothing, he still carried himself the same way, confident and stern in stance, yet a show of humility in his movements, compassion in his gaze and kindness in his voice. She looked at his eyes, and she felt that urge that she had before they had passed the bridge to Rivendell, to caressed his face to ease the worry lines that linger there. He came to a stop a few steps from her, and she could smell an earthy scent, with a hint of that mountain laurel_. _She closed her eyes as the scent drifted to her; it made her feel at home.

Strider cleared his throat, and she quickly opened her eyes and she flushed. _Do not be a creep, do not be a creep..._ Strider raised his eyebrow at her, while his eyes twinkled and she remembered that he had asked her a question.

"No, mostly just the hallways, and just by accident too."

"Care to walk with me then?" He held out his arm and she stared at it for a while. She looked back at him with a questioning glance. He did not really think that she would walk with him linking arms does he? She wondered. "Well?" he asked her again. Her lips broke into a smile and she happily linked arms with him. _Might as well..._

He beamed at seeing her smile, and he found that in the days they have known each other, he cherish at seeing her smile. As she hooked her arms with him, he led the way as they both walked out of the hall side by side.

* * *

><p>She admitted that her morning could not have been any better. The long walk and the stroll through the garden were magnificent and she was glad that Strider had offered to walk her around. He had led her back to the dining area when he left to attend to other errands. That was long ago, and she again strolled through the hallways hoping to come across Merry and Pippin, or even the nice dwarf that she had met, Gimli. The hallways were quiet, the grounds and stables only attended with some elves as they walk about. She wandered where everyone is, not even the dining area is occupied by any men and dwarfs she saw yesterday, and surprisingly no hobbits were present.<p>

She decided to return to her room and found Ithilwen making her bed. "Oh hi..."

"Lady Evelyn..." Ithilwen glanced at her disarray look and started fussing over her. "Wearing breeches is not a way to attract a partner milady."

"Sorry?" she exclaimed, unprepared for that comment.

"I will go and get someone to draw a bath for you and I will bring a new dress for you to wear." Without waiting for her reply, Ithilwen went out the door and Evelyn is left alone once again. She pouted in the chair, she keeps getting left behind. She gave another sigh, there was nothing to do, and she could not find anyone to amuse her with stories. _Where is everyone?_

_I wondered what mom is doing right now..._ Her thoughts shifted and she felt a pang of guilt that in the thirteen days that she had been in Middle Earth, she had not once gave a thought on what might be happening back home with her friends and family. Is she dead? In a coma? On the other hand, maybe she is just sleeping and this whole thing is just an elaborate dream? _A very complex dream... _She gave a sighed; she was an ungrateful child, what if she is dead? Is her mother and friends gathering for her funeral? _I hope I am not dead..._ An image of her mother popped in her head and she could almost hear her mother's voice calling out to her. "_Come back to us Evelyn, why don't you come back to us?"_

The door opened and she was jolted out of her thoughts. Two elves and Ithilwen brought buckets of water and poured it into the tub. When the others have left, Ithilwen pushed her into the bathroom and ordered her to bathe. "Ok, ok!" she laughed at the elf's fussing, she might as well enjoy the pampering she is getting, and it is definitely something to get her mind out of the blues.

* * *

><p>She sat in the chair as Ithilwen work on her hair, braiding it in an intricate style. "It's beautiful Ithil...I did not even know that's possible!" Ithilwen smiled at her newly acquired nickname. The girl is unlike any human she had met, but then again she only met a handful of them. Evelyn, she found is a very mature woman yet whimsical in nature, the girl puts greatly in mind the hobbits.<p>

Evelyn inspected her hair amazed on how it is braided. She put down the small polished silver disk that the elves use as mirrors. "But I really am not sure about the dress." She added as she twirled around causing Ithilwen to laugh. "It suits you well Evelyn, do not worry you look great."

She lightly touch the silk fabric, it was light as a feather, and the tight fitted top of the dress did make her figure flawless. She twirled in her dress again, making the bottom part of the dress sway.

The rest of her morning and afternoon went by fast as she followed Ithilwen around the grounds of Rivendell, but was left alone when the sun had almost set in the west. "Be in the dining room when the sun had set, it will be supper time then." Those were Ithilwen last words before she parted to go attend to her kitchen duties.

She was walking by a series of hall on-way to the dining area when she heard a clang of metal dropped. Curious, she peeked inside a room where a man hastily walked out pass her. She gazed after the man and recognized him from the day before. She heard a woman's voice and she peeked back in, "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir...not Isildur himself...you are not bound to his fate." She was a bit surprised to see the lady Arwen and Strider together.

"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness." He answered and Evelyn could feel the deep sadness in his voice.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. _The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me._" Arwen came closer him, and caressed his face, and he lean towards her hand. She stopped listening when she noticed that they were talking in elvish.

_Isildur's heir? _She looked back at them, and she felt like an intruder as she watched them share an intimate moment. She quickly averted her gaze and walked away in the same direction the man previously went. She felt a hurt in her gut she did not know the reason of and she tried to shake the feeling. _I have a crush on the guy._ She stopped in her tracks and thought it over. _He is handsome, it is understandable, and it is just a crush anyway...nothing more._ She felt a pang of jealousy and she clutched her jaw, it does not help that she had to see him be close with another girl. _Figures, she is beautiful, he is handsome, blah blah blah_. She quickly walked to dining area in hopes of finding someone to talk to and divert her mind from her current thoughts.

* * *

><p>The men and dwarf have all gone except for the man she saw earlier and the dwarf, Gimli. The delightful and cheerful mood from the day before had all but gone, left only with a very somber mood. The four hobbits had all sat together and she did not want to intrude, and partly because she was not yet ready to face Frodo. She sat herself in the far corner of the room as she played around with her food. She was doing great this morning, now everything around her had dampened her good spirits. "Evelyn" Gandalf's voice called her from behind and she turned around as he approached her. "We need to talk, come with me." He led her away from the dining area and they exited through another door. Soon she was once again sitting in Lord Elrond's study. She watched the old man, as he took his time pacing back and forth. "The eye of the enemy is fixed on Rivendell. He knows it is here. The white wizard will send his army forth towards this city to get his hands...on the ring. And if I am right, he wants to get his hands on you, though for reasons I do not know. You must travel to Lothlorien and seek counsel with the Lady Galadriel. I fear she can give you more help than anyone else can."<p>

"The ring? Why do they want the ring?" she was curious why everyone seems to be after the ring, and why every affair that concerns the ring were spoken in secrecy. It was just an ordinary trinket, if she knew everyone would go cuckoo over them she would have bought a lot of them before coming to Middle Earth.

"The ring does not concern your situation." He fixed his eyes on her, his voice lowered to a whisper, "Do not ask again about the ring Evelyn. Do not speak of it." She felt her cheeks reddened at being reprimanded. She let out a small-annoyed groan, _what's the deal with these people?_ "Fine...I was just asking." She decided to change the subject, before her tongue runs away from her, she hated being treated like a child with their hands caught in a cookie jar, she gets enough of that from her mother.

"When do we leave for Lorien?"

"We leave in a week's time. We have decided on a path. We will travel as far as the south borders of Eregion and there you will go through the pass of Caradhas, the elves of Lorien will meet you on the mountains end." A moment of silence followed as she thought over what he said.

"By 'you' you mean us, as in us going through the pass of the Ca... Caradhas? Right...?" She asked warily.

"From the border of Eregion, there our path separates. And from there you will travel alone."

Her mouth agape she stared at the old man. "Alone? You are making me travel alone? This is - this is a joke right?"

"You are not alone; the crossing takes only two days as long as you keep up your pace. The Lady Galadriel will send for someone to meet you on the other end."

"Yeah...I think that's still alone. What if I get killed by...by a monster or something? What if those things find me?" she hastily replied. She shuddered as she remembered the high-pitched scream of the Nazgul.

"Do not be ridiculous. Hardly anyone uses the pass in Caradhas, let alone the Nine." He stared back at her. "You will be safe."

"Why can't someone come with me?" She silently prayed that he would send Strider with her, at least then she would feel safe.

"None can be spared at the moment. The borders of Rivendell are being swarm by orcs, and the city needs every able body to protect its land."

"Then send me with someone else that would actually go with me all the way to Lorien!"

"You will travel with us and that is final. You cannot rely on everyone all the time Evelyn." He paused, and gave a sigh, the girl is still young, but they must get her to Lorien as soon as possible. He did not have any other choice. "You can go back to your room; the lady Ithilwen has graciously gathered some belongings for the travel for you. The Lord Elrond, I believe has presented you with a gift, it should be in your room. I advise that you learn at least the basic with it." With those final words, Gandalf stole away from the study, as she continued to stare at the wall.

With so many thoughts running through her head, she made her way back to her room, trying to prepare herself for the days to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

_http : / www. maplib. net/map. php?id=13_

_About Eregion and Caradhas, I am not 100% sure that I have my places right, but I tried to follow the map of Middle Earth as much as I could. I know that they were traveling south and only turned east because the south borders were being watched. Now I read that there was a pass through the mountain from Eriador to Rhovanion and that is where I planned that Evelyn will use to get to Lorien. If I get something wrong, do tell. Also, I know that (recently found out) that Rivendell is not a city, but for the purpose of this story, I just made it to one._

_This chapter was a bit hard to write for me. I apologize if you find it a bit sucky. lol (Hopefully Chapter Nine will at least make up for it, in case ^_^)_

_Any opinions, comments, notes about the story, please do tell. Leave me a message or a review; it'd be more than appreciated!_

_Hope everyone have a great weekend!_

**_P.S:: _**_I want to let everyone know that my profile page is my new 'update' page. A news feed for this story to let everyone know what's up, when things are being posted, etc. etc._

_**P.P.S::** Thanks to all the reviewers!_

_Cheers!_

_**"One can't believe impossible things."  
>"I daresay you haven't had much practice," said the Queen. "When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Rock, Trees and Mountains**_

_**#**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

><p>Six days have passed since she and the company had left the comfort of Rivendell, and she could feel the unease of the fellowship due to her presence. When the group had assembled to leave, she was surprised to see Gimli and the hobbits ready with their packs. She was even more surprised when the rest of the group showed up, Strider amongst the crowd. She tried asking Gandalf on where everyone is going and why they were coming with them but her question was ignored and was told to be quiet and to not ask any question. She found easy presence with Gimli and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin, but she found that Sam had become wary of her, which she can only assume was because of Frodo.<p>

"We will rest here for the night." Gandalf announced. The hobbits immediately dropped their packs and huddled in a group together, while Sam gathered all his cooking wares while Strider unloads the packs from the pony's back. She figured that they need a fire for cooking and she offered her service, she did not want to feel useless. "I will go and gather some wood for fire." She announced to no one in particular as she got up and made her way out the camp.

"It's best if you stay, we don't want anyone getting lost in the forest now, do we?" She stared at the man, Boromir, infuriated at his comment. She did not understand why he could not accept the fact that she is travelling with them. But at least she can get some satisfaction that the thought of her presence causes him torture.

"That's true. Then you should stay here too." She earned a glare with her comment and she glared back in return.

"Watched your tongue, little girl." Cried the son of the steward.

"You are just a very bitter and igno-" she never got to finished as Gandalf's voiced interrupted them.

"Enough!" warned Gandalf, immediately seizing the argument between the two. "Both of you will gather firewood, and I advise that you two do not bicker. I would like our presence to go unnoticed here as much as possible."

She trudged beside Boromir as she followed suit, she hates the fact that she does not even know why the thoughts of others concern her so, especially if that someone is the all mighty steward of Gondor. She rolled her eyes at him, though, to be honest she does not know what rank being a steward of Gondor is, but she concluded that it must be important, but it does not give him the right to be so mean to her. "Look, as much as I looove to argue with you, why do you hate me so much? I did not even do anything to you. I mean, we just met four days ago! Four days..." she stated, frustration evident in her voice.

"And it was only four breaths ago that Gandalf caution you not to talk, or have you already forgotten?" He chided. She let out an aggravated sigh, "You didn't answer my question."

"I do not have to answer your question." She threw a small stick his way, her tongue failing on a comeback. They went back to the camp where Strider and Boromir set up the fire. She sat herself far from the rest of the fellowship, still angry and hurt at all the negative vibe she is getting from them.

* * *

><p><em>"I do not understand why she is coming?" Boromir questioned the wizard, as he pointed his finger at her. The fellowship was huddled together, encircling the wizard while she stood away from them, trying hard to hear the conversation. Why the wizard left it to the last minute to tell them was beyond her, he seems to just want to surprise everyone.<em>

_"I don't believe she was even in the meeting. Who is she Gandalf?" the elf ask as he stood watching her. She was openly staring at them, trying to judge what it might be they are saying by their constant looks (angry and less than please looks) and their, or rather one man's constant pointed fingers. The elf was reserved about the situation but she could easily see the disapprove look in his eyes, the dwarf on the other hand, was standing erect as he leans on his axe, his face openly display boredom._

_"Well that's our girl Evelyn, from another place - or something. She's really fun!" Pippin answered, earning a glare from Merry. "...and nice."_

_"Shut up, Pippin. Let them big folks talk it out." whispered Merry._

_"Why does she come?" Frodo's quiet voice silenced all, as everyone looked to Gandalf begging for an answer. She heard the conversation ceased a mere moment and she caught the hobbit's gaze. Distrust ebbed from his stare, she cringed, and she turned away. 'Why does he mistrust me so much? I don't even know why the stupid Nazgul is after me...'_

_"She will travel with us until the pass in the mountain. The Lady Galadriel seeks a meeting with her. And I caution you all not to tell her of our journey, that we must keep to ourselves." Gandalf tried to make his way out of the group but was stopped by another cry of protest._

_"Then send out another party to escort her way to the Golden Woods. Our journey in itself is dangerous, our company is not safe! The ring - "_

_"Boromir!" Gandalf's voice bellowed, quickly turning around, as he quickly silenced the steward's son._

_"None can be spared from Rivendell still. Orcs has been laying in wait at the borders of this city, Lord Elrond needs every force that he can in case they attack. They have been multiplying in numbers, yet their movements have been scattered." Strider cut in, "I still think that it is best to keep her here. The Lord Elrond's power will keep this city safe. She will be safe here."_

_"The elf lord's power is weakening, the shadows is creeping into these woods. She will not be safe here for long. Saruman seeks her, though we do not know why. She must go to Lothlorien. She will travel with us." Gandalf's voice gave finality and the rest of the fellowship scattered. Day one and already she felt like an outcast._

_Gimili came towards her and patted her in the back. "I do not know about the others, but I'm happy you are here lass, Eru knows the days are already dark, you bring a little light back." She smiled at the dwarf, thankful at least to have a friend in the company. "Thank you Gimli." She looked back at the wizard and watched as Strider and he talked quietly. She caught Strider's gaze and she gave him a smile but got a blank look in return. "Do not worry lass, they will loosen up."_

* * *

><p>It was not long when Sam had finished cooking, and soup and bread were passed around. She ate silently as she stared at the fire, when they had finished Sam gathered all the plates and soon everyone was preparing to go to sleep. She lied down in her cot and closed her eyes. Four days, and she felt that this journey was more torturous than the twelve days she spent travelling with Strider and the hobbits. She always thought 'the more the merrier' but it is turning more into 'the more the sorrowful'. She gave another sighed, she closed her eyes but found herself awake more than ever. Her thoughts strayed to her 'discovery' made days ago. <em>What if I was really from here before? But so what? That only means that everyone from Earth has all but came from Middle Earth. But why her? O<em>_f all the others, why are the Nazguls after her?_ She turned and lay faced toward the forest.

_We have found you, you are ours._ The winds seem to whisper to her, the earth beneath her rumbled, the roots of the trees seeming to claw their way out to catch her. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the thoughts to go away, she turned back around and faced the slow dying fire. She scanned their clearing and noticed that the elf, who was on watch duty, was not present. She got up and slowly made her way to the fire, careful not to make any loud noises. She grabbed a small stick and turn over some of the wood, and quietly played around with the fire. She wondered where the elf might be, and thought maybe that he was scouting the area. _Probably off prancing and skipping about as he fling his hair back and forth while, he sings about his trees and forest. _She smiled softly, remembering the remark that Gimli had made about the elf when the wizard had asked where Legolas was.

She liked the elf, only because he had so much stories to tell, his misadventures, most including Strider, and tales of old he openly told to the hobbits. She had many a times wanted to ask questions or urge him on to tell more when others had tire of it, but she knew she was not welcome, not to all of them. Her curiosity was satisfied by the dwarf instead, his tales stood contrast to those of the elf.

_"Deep! I lie to you not Evelyn. We have unearthed precious stones, metals, and minerals that none of your oldest kind had ever laid eyes upon. Gold, silver, jades, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds, but most of the prized treasure - mitril."_

"_Mitril?" she had asked._

_"Aye, the finest metal of all. Strong and durable, not even a dragon can tear, yet soft and light like a feather. Its price was worth ten times that of gold, but now, it is the most valuable and priceless treasure."_

_"Your kind hid yourself in the mountains, digging ever deeper still. Your greed and selfish nature cares not to the damage you do in this world."_

_A grumble rose from the dwarf at the elf's bitter comment, "Greed? greed? You and your kind who hides with your treasures and gems in the forest and trees! Selfish? We share our crafts with the world, our armors, and our weapons!" The two continued to argue, and she wondered what it was that made all elves and dwarves hate each other so._

Nevertheless, she was glad that she had made friends with the dwarf. She let the fire creep slowly upwards in the stick, before she finally let it go and threw it in the fire, she heard a noise and she quickly looked to her side and saw Legolas and Strider. Her eyes held confusion and she took a quick glance at Strider's cot farther on the side and noticed it empty. _I thought he was asleep..._

Legolas settled himself down by the tree and seem to doze off to another world, but she had her warning before and knew that he was still intently aware of his surroundings. "You should sleep, we travel early." Strider went and sat across from her and fed the fire more wood, just enough to keep the fire going. "I cannot sleep." was her mumbled reply. She heard him sighed and she took a quick peek at him. As the days wore on, she could see the weight of the journey bearing down on him, though she knew it to be much deeper. She could see that he is use to travel, but something deeper stirs in him, and he grew ever worrisome. "You should sleep." She turn his words back at him. "I could not sleep." he countered. She let out a small smile at the answer.

"Gandalf tells me you will travel through the pass in the mountain." he asked, his voice serious. "Yes, I - he told me that it is the path to Lorien. The lady will send someone out to meet me at the other side." A few more moments pass and the silence grew awkward for her. "He said it won't take long, two days tops, maybe? Why?" she added.

"I heard that Master Elrond had presented you a gift?" he pressed, ignoring her question.

"Yes, a sword, and a small knife...dagger thing." She answered, unsure whether she was using the right 'lingo'. She did not want to appear naive to everything, but knew she just accomplished the opposite.

"By three days' time we will reach an outcrop that marks the turn to the pass in the mountain. From there you will leave us and travel east." he looked at her and wondered why Gandalf would ever think to send her alone. The girl could not fight. "Tomorrow you will train with the hobbits. Though I had wished that you had sought me before our leave, you can barely fight with a sword." She scoffed at his comments, and she gave him a chagrin smile._ "_This is not a light matter Evelyn. You could be killed out there, the mountain pass is dangerous, do not dismiss it so easily."

"I never said anything about it being easy. I never poke fun that it will be a walk in the park. I never said anything!" she said, furious. "Don't think that I find anything about this travel 'amusing'." Silence settled between them only interrupted by the crackle of the fire. His heart grew heavy as the travel pressed onward, he grows worried for the girl, it is known she is not from this world, but from another, only spoken in tales of old. She does not known the dangers in this world, and he worries that her optimistic and light view of the world is what will lead her to harm.

He gazed at her, the slow dancing glare of the fire reflected in her eyes, captivating him. He admitted that he was intrigue by her, her who came from a place so different from his own. He heard her tales that she had shared with Gimli, who she had particularly grown close to, as they exchanged tales of their homeland. She tells them to the dwarf so quietly unaware of the ears of the rest of the company. As much as they were displeased about her presence, he knew that they cannot deny that they were also intrigue by her world.

"_Yes, you see we don't travel with horses and carts, and to be honest - no one ever walks longer than an hour or so, unless by choice. We have cars, trains, airplanes," she gave a smile as her eyes drifted, remembering her home, "but I guess, some parts of my world still use horses, but mostly its cars, bikes and all that."_

_"What is this devices you name? No horses?" asked Pippin as he tried to keep pace with the lady. She gave a laugh at his curious eyes, "Yup, we use cars mostly, you know that travel we had from Bree to Rivendell?" she inquired the hobbit, who nodded in return. "Well, that has taken us days, twelve days in fact. With cars, and less rocky areas, it would probably take us a day or two, depending on how fast you drive, if you stop for breaks or not, or how kind the roads are. But with all the worst condition, the longest would have been three to - three and a half days tops." Strider had quickened his steps as he tried to listen more to the conversation. 'Three days' travel from Bree to Rivendell?' he marveled at the idea, fascinated on how that can be. "How fast can you go in these...cars?" he had asked. She was a bit taken aback that he was listening, let alone had asked her a question. "How fast?" she thought over it a moment and tried to think of way to explain it, "Well, if a person is brave enough they can floor it to 160 - 180 km/hour, but only in a leveled field...and horses can run to what? 50 km/hr." she questioned herself, her ramblings only understood by her. "Think of the fastest rider you know, the fastest horse you know, now with a car, a person can ride three times faster than that horse and hold it from the moment you leave to the time you arrive, never faltering. Whereas a horse can only spur on for so long but eventually tire."_

_"That is impossible, it is nothing more but witchcraft and devil__iry." She was again surprised at the comment and she glance at the company ahead of her, and she wondered if all of them were listening._

_"Deviliry? Witchcraft? No, it is called technology. A man's invention to be exact."_

_"_Why do you guys travel south?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper breaking through his musings. "I cannot tell you." was his immediately reply.

"Nobody tells me anything..." she stated quietly as she continued to gaze at the fire. _Nobody -wants- to tell me anything._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Pick up your feet! Faster now, move your feet!" Strider's voice echoed as she struggled to fend off the steward's son. She blocked high causing her feet to falter and slide backwards, his attacks coming faster and faster she can barely follow his sword. She swung her sword sideways to parry him, and brought her sword up, only to find her attack blocked again. _"_You have to move your feet!" She gave a frustrated grunt as she tried to block her opponent's sword, annoyed at the ranger for his constant advice, can he not see that she was trying to concentrate here?

She brought her sword low, as she sweep her feet around, her body crouched down low. Coming full circle, she swung her hands up - her sword pointed down to meet the attack and she quickly flipped her sword upwards and launch her own attack. She clash her sword with his, attacking him from all side, but he effortlessly block them all, almost as if her moves were anticipated. She tried to launch another blow, but she let out a loud yelp when she found the tip of the sword already aimed at her neck. She let out a growl upon seeing the smirk at the man's face. "You are too reckless with your sword, milady." She swiped his sword away, wiping the sweat upon her brow. It was the fourth time he had beaten her and she hated seeing that smirk upon his face. She was sweating like pig yet there he was not even spent and tired like her.

"You need to learn to move your feet Evelyn, you idle in one place for too long." She closed her eyes as she heard the ranger's voice behind her. "I was moving my feet." she quietly answered him. "Well, not fast enough." He brushed past her, as he went and told the hobbits to be ready next. Her shoulder slumped at his comment and she carefully sheathed her sword, walking away. She sat in one of the boulder and took her turn to watch as Strider and Boromir took turns instructing each hobbits.

It was the morning after and Gandalf had agreed to settle in the camp for a few more hours for the two men to teach her how to fight. She was excited to learn more swordplay but she soon found herself dishearten the more Strider had criticize her._ "_Swords are not easy to learn, Evelyn. Do not be easily discouraged. You have a natural skill with the sword." Gandalf's voice reached her as he settled himself besides her, smoking his pipe. "Right, tell that to him." She grudgingly answered, as she directed her eyes towards the ranger. She wrinkled her nose at pipe smoke but felt strangely comforted by it. The smell was different from the ones that Strider had in Rivendell. "He is only trying to prepare you."

"...But he doesn't need to be so harsh with me." She was picking up the moves as fast as she could, glad that the sword that the master elf had given her was light and suited her well. She tried to emulate the moves she can remember from the movies, but after awhile instinct just seem to take over when you come to a close call with a sword. But her determination and will to learn seems to be worth nothing to the ranger, who constantly scrutinize her efforts, constantly yelling out what it is she was doing wrong. She regretted not asking them earlier in the journey for the sword lessons, perhaps then the ranger would not be too stress to cram as much lessons in such little time. _I should have joined the hobbits in their little lessons. Arrg! Why did I not join earlier?_ She scolded herself.

She watch the hobbits as they battled each other, and she noticed that they were creatures that should never be one exposed to anything cruel. They were merry creatures that delight in songs and laughter, the swords out of place in their hands. "Do you think that I will find my way home Gandalf?" she spoke quietly to him, as she cast her eyes upon the ranger.

He followed her gaze, and wondered himself what her fate would be. He looked back at her and saw something else in her eyes, it is not just longing for home that lingered there, but a longing for something more that she perhaps did not know herself. "You will find home Evelyn." he assured her, though his voice carried uncertainty._ Mayhap you already have found it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

_Alright, so what do you think? To tell you the truth, I loved writing this chapter, much more fun and the story is picking up! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had enjoyed writing it!_

_Comments, opinions, jokes or stories are most welcome! Inbox me or leave a review! Thanks!_

_Cheers till the next chapter!_

**_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: Get Ahold Of The Fire_**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>She stared at the sky as the red and orange rays of the sun finally subsided to the dark purple hues of the growing night. They had settled down earlier than usual to make camp. Again the usual routine followed, Sam in charge of cooking, Boromir and Gimli to keep watch while Legolas and Strider were out scouting the area. The other three hobbits stood idly by Sam as they watched and talked about food and beverages of their homeland, with Gandalf lazily puffing his pipe as he listen to their chatter. As for her, she was presently laying down in her cot, her right hand under her head and her left hand lazily settled in her stomach. She again took a glanced at the group and wondered how she ever got tangled in their lives - in their world. Sighing, she went back to looking at the sky. She was worried of the coming days, it wouldn't be long before she is off on her own, crossing the pass to Lothlorien to meet some other elf. She was scared beyond belief but she dared not admit it to herself, or to anyone else.<p>

_'It is a just little trip, I have travelled alone before, what is different about this one?'_

_'You are crossing a mountain with people who wouldn't hesitate to decapitate you.'_

_'And animals...'_

_'You'll freeze to death'_

_'No that won't happen'_

_'You'll just die.'_

She gulped at that, she didn't want to die. She tried to think lightly of the situation, keep things bright so not to lost her nerves but as the first day of the 'three days' that Strider had told her passed, the more she sees her doom come ever closer.

"Aye, Evelyn! Get your head out of the clouds and joined us?" Gimli's voiced cut through her thoughts and she tilted her head towards the group. Legolas and Strider was back from their scouting and everyone but her was readying to settle around the fire. She squinted her eyes, what happen to the time she wondered, she looked back at the sky and realize she must really have zoned out, as the sky was completely clothed in black and the moon shone steadily with his stars. "Evelyn?" Gimli called out again.

"I - I'm not hungry, thank you." She answered.  
>"You should eat now," Boromir voice reached her, making her glance back at the group. He was helping himself to some soup and he caught her gaze. "there will be no chance for you later."<br>She usually would have lash back at him with an insult but found no mood to do it and so she only repeated her answer. "I'm not hungry, thank you." She shifted herself and laid to her side facing away from the group.

'Will I even actually survive this?' she wondered, and for the second time that day, lost herself in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>She was startled awake when a hand pressed around her mouth. She wildly flayed her arms trying to hit her attacker but immediately cease when she recognize Aragorn. He was motioning for her to stay quiet and slowly let his hand slide away. She glared at him for scaring her as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. She noticed his grim expression and looked around - noticing that the hobbits were also being awaken by Boromir. She crouched down beside him, while he hurriedly rolled her cot and blankets and handed it to her.<p>

"Tie it quickly, there is -" he immediately pause mid-sentence, contemplating whether he should tell her or not, "hindrance before us. We have to move out quickly and quietly."

"Hindrance...?" she asked unsure, "what kind?"

The rest of company had finished packing and Gandalf was motioning for all to follow him and she surveyed the group, he turned back to her and the look of distress in his eyes feared her.

"Wolves." It chilled her bone at the very mention of the animal, she know they travel in groups, are very big and the fact she was in another world, an image of a hunkered wolf big as a car with razor sharp teeth and greenish eyes came to mind._  
><em>

_That is not what wolves look like_. her logic side reasoned and another image of a normal cute baby wolf pop into mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows at this, _Right._

Her thoughts were cut off as Aragorn grabbed her hand and pulled her as they exited the clearing, the sound of howls right at their heels.

* * *

><p>"Quickly now!" Gandalf ushered to the hobbits as he frequently glanced back at their path. Strider had taken up the lead with long strides whilst Gandalf had taken on the rear with Legolas. She huffed after Strider, Gimli besides her and the hobbits behind. Being startled out of her sleep didn't help with her nerves, she felt fidgety and panicked.<p>

"You alright lass?" Gimli asked her quietly.

She looked down to him, she wanted to give a smile but couldn't muster herself to make it believe-able, instead came off as a grim smile. "I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest."

Gimli chuckled at her answer, but it was not the hearty laugh that he always had, she didn't like the sound of it. Another howl rang through the forest, but this time it was much farther behind them. "Can't we take a break?" Sam asked, exhaustion still clearly fixed upon his face. "Not yet little one, farther more, we cannot take the risk with the wolves so near." Boromir answered as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. She pitied the hobbits, a man's stride is about three steps of a hobbits stride and with fast paced that the ranger had set, the hobbits were practically running beside them. "How do we know if they lost our scent?" She asked Gimli.

"They don't, our only hope is the sun will rise early and we get out to the open field as soon as we can." Boromir from behind her answered. She chanced a looked at him, and wondered how is it okay for all of them to eavesdrop on her while it is frown upon when she eavesdrop on them.

"Aye, the open field - but from there a new greater danger is present." Added Gimli.

"Quiet all of you! This is not some adventure talk!" Gandalf berated them. All talks ceased and the rest of the travel was spent in silence, and soon enough rays of yellows and orange slowly rose from the east. Morning was coming.

* * *

><p>She settled her hand trying to assume the right way to hold her sword. She wiped the sweat that caressed her brow, the heat of the sun making her uncomfortable. Boromir repositioned her hand and told her to loosen her grip. The company had settled in for the morning when Gandalf had seen it safe to rest, since they had travelled long all night, he had let the hobbits to get some sleep while she had asked for some more sword lessons.<p>

"Alright, now put your sword back to your scabbard and draw it again." Boromir instructed, making her repeat her actions to get her more accustom to the sword.

"Ok." She wiped her brow again and focused. "I will attack and draw your sword as fast as you can, understand?"

"Ok, how will I know if you are about to attack?" she asked, and before the last word were out of her mouth, Boromir, who was walking away from her, turned and lunged at her suddenly, his sword swinging, attacking from high above. Without thinking, her instinct kicked in and she immediately grabbed her sword, and with a loud _kra-ching, _her sword was up and high above her head parrying the blow.

"Good." was all that she heard, the pounding of her heart deafening her - _How dare he! _She was furious at him and she openly showed it.

"I could have been killed!" She screeched at him, and without a second thought, she lunged her own attack swinging her sword to the side. He dodged her attack easily, and parried her sword, the smile that was adorning his face before, gone. "You survived didn't you?" He casually stated, only fueling her anger and frustration. She looked up into his eyes and unleashed what she hoped was her most venomous glare, daring him to continue. She advanced at him again and thrust her sword left and right, but her attacks was easily block and dodged. The heat of the sun was not helping her calm, instead it made her more and more irritable. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, the sweat that clinged to her and the image of the Captain-General looking upon her like she wasn't worth a cent to accompany them, let alone be trained was driving a stake right through her pride.

Their swords clashed with a loud cling as each other's sword met in tight embrace, their faces mere inches from each other. He stared hard in her eyes, while she returned a cold one back his way. "The wild is not one for a woman. Your foe will not announce himself so you could be ready to fight, they will not consider your feelings whether you felt like fighting that day. No, they will attack you when you are most vulnerable, when you are most unaware." He shoved her away with his sword and walked away. She gritted her teeth at him, _Why does everyone think I was out here by choice? _She clenched her fist and roughly sheathed her sword again and walk opposite of him. _Why does everyone treat me like a goddamn child whose out here just for the hell of it?__  
><em>

She scowled and gave a frustrated sigh and settled herself under a shade by tree, facing off to the mountains.

She heard the ranger come back with the elf, more likely was scouting around to make sure no wolf was silently creeping up to them. She took another deep breath as she surveyed the open field before her. Gandalf had settled them at the edge of the forest and from there on, vast plains stretched out before them, rocks and boulders decorating the barren landscape here and there. "_We have the reached the border of Hollin, Eregion in the tongues of men. From here we travel east."_

"Here." Strider handed her a piece of dried bread as well as a handful of some fruits and nuts. She looked up to him, unsure with the food, "Not everyone is awake yet..." she trailed off.

"You haven't eaten since last yesterday, we had our fill at supper, this should keep your hunger down until we next stop for the night." he explained as he pushed back down the food she was handing right back at him. "I'm not hungry." she grimaced at the tone of her voice, she didn't want to hold a grudge but she was still hurt for the comment he had made during their training the day before.

"Of course you're not." He walked away from her but came back moments after carrying the water-skin. He sat himself beside her, only facing north whereas she faces the mountain. He pulled his knee up, the only position she ever saw him do, and handed her the water-skin as well as the food. Annoyed at his persistence, she only nodded at him and finally took the food and water. She was a bit surprised as they sat in silence, that her anger at Boromir has completely ebbed away without her noticing. She furrowed her eyebrow at how that could be and she took a quick side looked at the ranger, making sure he wasn't noticing her confused looks.

"You must give him more credit, Evelyn. Boromir is an honorable man." he stated, his voice soft. _And it comes right back..._ She took another glanced at him.

"Not honorable enough. He despise me, treat me like I'm below him, granted he's like what - royalty or some rich guy but that does not give him or any of his station to treat others like some - some lowlife "

"You must understand that his intention are nothing but noble. Everyone in his city looks upon him for protection, to stand strong and keep evil at bay," He looked back at her, and in his eyes, she knew the ranger was telling the truth. "Yet, here he is escorting a lady to the mountains and leaving her to travel alone. You must understand how hard that is for him."

She gave another sigh, she knows that they were training her hard for her own safety but still she could not shake the hurt she feels. _I'm acting like a child..._

"Fine, I'll be the better person and 'try' not to argue with him anymore. Happy?"

"Yes." He gave her a small smile and got up, "We'll be leaving soon as the rest of the company is up." She watched him go as he went and proceeded to wake the hobbits. She took a glanced at Boromir and decided that she will try to make peace with the man.

* * *

><p>"Come dear, walk with me for a awhile." Gandalf motioned her to join him and she reluctantly did.<p>

"Yes, Gandalf. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"What? No, can't an old man asked for a company once in a awhile?" he said, amused.

She cocked her head to the side, "No, of course you can." They walked in a slow pace taking in the last position as Strider steadily leads them. "How are you faring?" he asked.

She stared hard at the ground, trying to get her bearings with the moonlight so low. "So far, I have managed. I still don't understand why everyone is reluctant to cast a light my way here and there." she answered, her voice hinting confusion and hurt that no one seems to share anything with her. They had resume with their walking but strayed not too far from the edge of the forest.

Gandalf sighed, he knew how hard it must be for the girl to be left aloof about the whole matter at hand. "It is a dangerous matter Evelyn. Sometimes the way is best left in the dark." She looked at him incredulous about his logic. _How fitting._

"Of course, you are a wizard. You know everything, right?" she mumbled quietly. This conversation just turned sour so fast, she could taste it. "Tell me dear, have you had any nightmares lately? Anything that you would like to talk about?" he questioned nonchalantly.

_Nightmares_ she thought. She always dreamt of those riders reaching out, speaking to her, looking at her, tempting her. "No." she replied curtly, she grimaced at the reply, she answered too fast for it to be believable. Gandalf waited for her, the silence settling between them both. Not able to stand the silence, she finally admitted to him. "How?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard Evelyn, I know everything." he answered with a hint of amusement, surprising her with her words thrown back to her. "Also because I know you have not slept well since three days ago. Tell, what is it that haunts you? Is it...the fire?" he asked cautiously.

"Fire? No...shadows." she replied, confused at his words.

"Shadows?"

"Yes," she gave a sighed as the images floated through her head. "Shadows, the Riders. They had not stopped haunting me since the night at the Weathertop. Always following, waiting." She shivered as the voice of the Riders filled her ears. _We have found you...you are ours._

"I don't know what they want with me." she voiced weakly.

She looked back at the old man, his face gravely serious as he stared on ahead. She knew he was thinking and processing what she had told him and so she stayed quiet, while she waited for him to share his thoughts. "Why have you not shared these before? It's not something to be carried so lightly."

"I know, but I figure with how much of a 'burden' I am to you all, I decided to spare you guys of my problems." She answered bluntly.

_Fire? No...shadows._ Her voice echoed in his ears. So both his and the Lord Elrond's assumptions were wronged. It was not Saruman nor Sauron that had their hand with her appearance, but the Wraiths. Gandalf grumbled as he thought it over. _But what would the Nazgul want with her?_ he didn't like being left confused.

Annoyed at his lack of a respond, and habit to 'ponder' too long, she interrupted. "Gandalf?" her voice cut through his thoughts, and her annoyance was fully noted by him.

"I'm sorry child, but what you had given me is quite a lot to process. And I fear it has made your situation much more harder to...understand." She studied him, and even she knew that he was unsure of what it was he was saying. "What is it?" she asked.

"We have thought that it was Saruman, or the Dark Lord himself that had something to do with your surprise appearance here." He explained slowly, "I never thought - nay, it never even entered my mind that the Nazgul would have something to do with it. And even now, I am puzzled as to how...and why."

She was about to suggest some ideas that she had come up with in her 'deep' musings the previous night when a howl far off the distance echoed in the night. She felt her blood run cold and the chill run up her spine. The whole group had ceased walking as they all listened intently. The sound of the night, as well, had cease, leaving only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. The howl she knew was farther away from them but before she could released her breath, multiple howls sounded together, each one coming closer like a domino effect. Her eyes shot forward and her gaze fell upon the ranger, she heard the _twang_ of a bow followed by a loud yelp before she could even comprehend what was happening. She felt Gandalf clamped his hand on her arm as he pulled her to him, her body paralyzed by the sound of the last howl that cut through the air - few strides from where they were.

_The wolves! They've found us!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**

_I want to - first- say I am very sorry for the loooong wait. If I could all go to your houses, I would personally make you a peanut butter jelly sandwich as my peace offering. Unless you are allergic to peanut butter - then in that case I'll just give you bread._

_Anyways, the next chapter is in the work, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (hopefully made up for the long wait?) _

_Alright, so what do you think so far? __Comments, opinions, jokes or stories are most welcome! Inbox me or leave a review! Thanks! I would like to hear from you._

_Cheers till the next chapter!_

**_"I wish I could show you, when you are lonely or in darkness, the astonishing light of your own being."  
><em>**

_**P.S** If you haven't gone by my profile page for awhile, I did apologize there for my lack of posting chapters, It has been a very busy months since my last post. Again I thank all the patient readers, followers and a grateful thanks to the reviewers. Also I would like to welcome the new readers to my story! : )_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Smile**_

_**#**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

><p><em>The wolves! They've found us!<em>

Gandalf pushed her behind him, as the group formed a circle with her and the hobbits in the center. More howls echoed in the forest, and she could see the moonlight as it reflected in their dark eyes.

"Let them come! My axe calls for blood!" Gimli roared his stance ready with his mighty axe. The hobbits cling to each other, their swords stretch out front. She was holding her own with both hands, and she tried to remember all the lessons she has been given. She adjusted her hands on the sword as well as her stance, but she felt like cold steel. Her movements were slow, her eyes wide in fright as she took in her surroundings. She gulped when all the wolves howled together, signaling that they have been surrounded.

"I can't see them!" Merry exclaimed - panic clearly in his voice.

"Stay together hobbits." Boromir shouted out to them. She counted to three and took a deep breath to calm herself.

_I have to fight. I have to fight. Look at the hobbits! They are braver than you, fight!_

She relaxed her shoulder and loosened her grip on her sword like she was taught. _I will not be a_ _coward._

The clouds up above cleared, brightening the moonlight that shone down on them. "We're surrounded." Legolas calmly stated, his eyes carefully calculating every move of the enemy. "Good, then we can attack in all sides." she piped up, her voice a mere whisper. She heard a grunt from Gandalf indicating he had heard.

Another _twang_ of the bow and she knew the fight had started. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow, each one a fatal kill. Wolves descended on them from all sides, each one taken down by the 'outer ring' consisting of Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf. Soon enough, the outer ring was broken and she and the hobbits fanned out as the wolves descended on them. Quickly she noticed a big wolf heading straight for Frodo and Sam, not aware of the attack coming from behind. With a growl, the wolf leaped and she immediately crossed the space between Frodo and herself. The wolf halted in his step and steadily paced itself around her. Mirroring the move, she noticed as it hunched lower and she raised her sword high to her torso as the wolf lunged itself towards her. She swiped the sword sideways and felt it connect with the enemy, throwing the wolf to its side.

Her blow had injured the wolf, but she knew that her force was not enough to deliver a fatal one. Readying herself for the next one, she raised her sword high again as the wolf leaped, this time she quickly side step to avoid the bite and quickly and forcefully brought her sword down, her blade making a crunching noise as it slash the mid-section of the body. Blood gushed out and spurted, the wolf whimpering as it dropped to the ground. With another forceful blow, she hacked her sword again and successfully sliced off the lower half of the wolf, killing it.

Not another moment and she heard another growl behind her, this one much bigger, hairier, and much snarlier than the other one. She took a glance around and noticed everyone else focused with their own foe.

"Where are all these wolves coming from?" she gritted her teeth. She could feel the hair in her arms stand out, how would she kill this one?

The wolf, she noticed was not only bigger than the one she had killed, but was actually bigger than the rest of the pack. _He must be the leader..._

She could see razor sharp teeth as it continued to snarl at her, a menacing growl emitting from him. It slowly circled her and she mirrored its move. She dared not even turn her body around in fear it would attack. She tried to keep her body in strong stance, her sword at the ready.

"I'm sure we can talk this out..." She started, making the wolf flatten its ears more as it lowers its hunch.

"Ok..." They stopped their circling and she mentally slapped herself as she noticed her new situation. The wolf had turned her away from the rest of the company and she practically volunteered to be singled out. The wolf advanced on her causing her to take steps back. She tried to catch the eye of someone in the group but all was currently a bit busy.

The wolf again took a step forward, but she stood her ground - the last she want is to be further away from the group. She heard a rustle just beside her and noticed another one coming closer to her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her skin growing paler and colder as she realized that this might just be the way she would go.

_I'm going to die._ She thought, as she shifted her eyes from one to the other.

_Then die fighting!_ The braver side of her yelled. "Might as well..." she mumbled. If this is going to be her last day, she rather not die a coward.

The wolf on her side pounced first and she took a step backward to avoid the attack. She slashed her sword sideways as the leader leaped, jaws wide aiming straight at her. She felt bone crushing and muscles sliced underneath her sword and she knew she made contact. What she did not count on was the first wolf leaping at her again, only giving her enough time to snatch her hand away - her sword gone.

"Shit!" she scanned the ground for anything to brandish as a weapon and remembered the dagger that the Lord Elrond had presented to her. She dug in the side of her boot and retrieved it as the first wolf pounced on her again. Midair, the wolf went limp and landed a few feet from her, an arrow embedded on its neck. She glanced to the side noticed the elf giving her a glance before helping out the hobbits. Wanting to get back to the group, she went and reached down for her sword when she felt sharp pains on her right arm and shoulder. The sharp pains brought her down to her knees and deafen her.

_How could I have forgotten the other one?_

She heard a faint voice calling out her name and for someone to shoot it. Her dagger still in her left hand, she blindly stabbed at the animal that has sunk its teeth on her arm. She felt the gripped of the bite loosen and let go, and she fell on her side as she look at the wolf. Two arrows raced in her vision, again embedding itself into the wolf's neck. She saw in her peripherals a burst of fire, and the howls getting farther and farther away. Dropping her dagger, she clutched her arm tighter as her vision fade in and out.

"Evelyn!"

"Evelyn!" she felt strong arms gripped her shoulder and she cried out in pain at the pressure. Her vision was blurry now as she tried her hardest to discern the figures in front of her.

"It hurts..." was all that she could mutter before total darkness claimed her.

* * *

><p>"You are lucky...foolish...let yourself singled out like that...yelled out for help." She struggled to piece together what he was saying, but she got the gist of it. <em>I am already hurt and he is lecturing me…<em>

She groaned when his fingers seem to pull something at her skin. The pain was more than she could bear and she felt some tears escaped her closed eyelids. She felt a cloth pressed down on her arm and soon a cool sensation ease the pain a little, as she also felt her tears wiped away.

"I'm sorry..." she slowly opened her eyes at this and focused her gazed on the man kneeling beside her. She laid on a large flat rock that constitute as her bed, while he kneeled on her right fixing her injury. He was carefully stitching her wounds, pressing an athelas paste to cool the stinging. Noticing the thread and needle, she wanted to yell out for him to stop, but she could barely move, the pain exhausting her.

"I have to close the wound fast, or else it could easily be infected." He explained, carefully watching her for a reaction, but all he got was her stare laced with pain.

"What happen?" she gruffly asked, but all the memories of being attacked, being bitten came flooding back and she grimace. "Never mind." she added.

His hands worked surely and gently stitching her wounds, only feeling the stinging flare up when he pulls to close the wound. "You are lucky; he aimed for your arm and not your neck."

"I was stupid." She started her voice a whisper, "I was stupid for forgetting there was another one." She growled at the memory, if she had paid more attention and remembered she would not have an injury.

"Let us just count our luck you are not dead." he added, his voice soft. He pressed a cloth again in her arm, and washed the blood off the stitches. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

She nodded her head and slowly she moved her body upright as he helped her. Sitting there, she waited for him to do whatever he was going to do next but noticed that his cheek seem to have gain a red tint.

Being a healer, he had treated his fair share of wounds in his life, from the most simple to a death causing injury - but it was rarely ever a woman's wound. When the wolf had bitten down on her arm, it had also torn off her shirt, giving him access to the wound, but now, he needed her to lift her shirt up for bandaging. He was not at all bothered by this, but it did not make the situation less awkward.

"I need you to lift your shirt; it's the only way to make a proper bandaging of your injury."

She nodded her head, and he helped her lift the shirt off her right arm. She felt herself flushed at the touched of his hand, a tingling effect seem to spread from where his hand made contact with her skin. Successfully getting the shirt off her right arm, he poured more water to get the dried blood from the rest of her arm.

She watched him carefully as he worked, his eyes focused. "Thank you." She muttered as she continued to gaze at him. Her heart skipped a beat when he took a glanced at her and gave her a smile. He carefully placed a small cloth in the wound and slowly bandage it with another piece of cloth.

"Remember not to stress your arm too much, we need to let the skin close, too much movement, and it could easily open up again." He advised her as he finished wrapping her arm. He rummaged around her bag, took out another shirt, handed it to her, and turned around. Slowly taking off the whole shirt, she put on the new shirt and called out to Strider to help her with her right arm.

"Is everyone else ok?" she asked him, as he finished helping her.

He nodded, "Everyone is fine, just minor injuries." Packing up his medical things, he advised her to rest. Once she had lain down, she realized how exhausted she was, and soon she was fast asleep.

"You should rest as well Aragorn." Gandalf called out to him, "I'll be on watch tonight." he added.

Aragorn took a last glance at her and walk to his cot, the adrenaline of the fight wearing off, and his exhaustion setting in.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen how panicked he was!" boomed Gimli. It was midafternoon now, and they again had settled for a quick break to eat, and Gimli, Merry and Pippin had spent it recounting to her the events of the night before.<p>

"Aye, he was yelling you know. We thought you've died." recounted Merry.

"Then Gandalf use his magic! The fire sure scared those things away!" added Pippin. She remember the blast of fire she thought she saw the night before. Time passed and soon enough they were off again. Standing up, she stayed by Gimli's side as they took on the rear position.

"He was scared you know." whispered the dwarf, his voice serious. She heard talks from the front of the group and her eyes were immediately drawn to the ranger. "Crying even, though I reckon he would want anyone to know that." he added as an afterthought.

She chuckled at the idea.

"I 'reckon' it must have been the trick of the light Master Dwarf. I don't think he's that kind of guy to shed a tear so easily." she stated quietly, her gaze still focused on the ranger.

"I know." was all the replied she got.

* * *

><p><em>Was he worried about me?<em>

_Everyone was worried about you_

_Yeah, but they said -_

_Stop wishing - he was 'only' worried for your well-being._

_Gimli said -_

_Nothing more!_

She furrowed her eyebrows annoyed at the mental spat she was having with herself. She did not want to over analyze what Gimli had told her, but could not help herself. She can admit that she has _some_ feelings for the man. She did not know exactly when she _developed_ these feelings, but she knew that with every step that they have taken to get where they are now, that long path were riddled with moments that tug at her heart - even when she did not realize it at that moment.

She let out a sighed; _I guess I should not even think of it._ An image of the ranger and the elven woman flashed through her mind, remembering that moment when she had accidentally witnessed their intimate moment at the hall back in Rivendell.

"Just my luck..."

* * *

><p>Placing some healing balms, herbs and bandages in the cloth, Aragorn carefully wrapped it so it would fit easily within Evelyn's pack. He directed his gaze towards her, as she sat across the camp deep in thought. The adrenaline of the night before came rushing back, remembering how his heart thundered at the memory of her being attack by the wolf. Everything had moved in slow motion then, him frantically yelling her name and for Legolas to take the wolf down. Taking in the sight, he feared that she was dead, but relief washed over him when he found that the wolf had not aim for her neck, though the injury at her arm was no more to be thankful either.<p>

Grabbing the packed cloth, he slowly made his way towards her. Seeing him coming, she graced him with a smile as he reached her.

"Hey..." she softly greeted. He nodded at her and handed her the cloth. "Some healing supplies - bandages, some balms, and athelas."

"Oh, thanks." Grabbing her pack, she opened it and carefully fitted the supply to the rest of her things. _That is going to be heavy_, she thought_. _He sat beside her, a quiet calm settling between them. They continued to stare off at the fire that lay centered in the camp, the rest of company scattered about - some smoking, resting - and in case of her favorite dwarf - religiously sharpening his mighty axe.

"If I had a choice..." he started, drawing her attention. Another moment of silence followed, and he turned to gaze at her. "If I had a choice, I would not let you go." he finished.

She swallowed, and forced her eyes to turn away from him. _He should have phrased that better._ "I'll be fine." _Too bad, he didn't mean it 'that' way._

She turned her gaze back at him, and tried to give him the best grin she could, "I'll be fine, you'll see. You worry too much."

He only nodded at her words, and she could see that he still struggled with the decision of letting her travel alone. He had tried to make an argument with the wizard but he knew before he even did that their mission, sadly, is much more important. "You worry too much." She repeated her gaze still on him.

This statement only caused him to frown and tilt his head. He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off again. "And you frown too much." she added, her face serious. "I do not..." he defended.

"Smile for me." she commanded, turning her body to face him. "What?"

"I said, smile for me. Just smile." He shook his head, amusement evident in his eyes, struggling to keep his mouth straight. She stuck her tongue out at him and her grin turned to a smile when she finally succeeded - noticing the beginning of a smile at the corner of his lips. "There!" she pointed out, dramatically gasping, and he chuckled at her reaction. "A little smile goes a long way ranger." She stated. She revel in his smile, memorizing every detail of his face. _This is probably the last time I will ever see him..._

* * *

><p>Her nerves were frayed, her heartbeat seeming to skip a beat every second. The dawn had come faster than she expected, she was hoping that the night would drag on - she was not ready to leave the fellowship. It did not help either that she had a wild imagination - her head conjuring up scenarios that made her knees turn jelly.<p>

_I'll be fine..._

_You're gonna die!_

"Evelyn?" she jumped in her seat, as her tired eyes looked across to Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf."

"Make sure to travel quietly. And stay hidden as much as you could. Travel only in daylight - take your rest at night." He studied her a little more - he hated to let her go - especially someone so young. He could see that she was terrified, her eyes bares her emotion easily even though she tries hard to hide it. It did not settle easy with him either with the recent information that she had shared with him, if only they were going the same way as she, but alas, their path strays south.

"Do not dally too much, and travel as much as you can - rest only when you need to. Get to the other side as fast as you can - there you will meet the elves." He handed her a small folded parchment, "It's written in their language, from Lord Elrond. Give it to them when you meet." She nodded her head and carefully placed the letter in the safest part of her pack.

"I cannot stress enough, child. These are dangerous times; do not share any information about yourself to anyone. And do not speak of your travels with us, understand?" his voice grave, as he waited for her to answer. "I won't I promise. Only to the Lady Galadriel." she softly replied.

Satisfied, he stood up and gently patted her shoulder as he walked past her. Standing up, she hoisted the pack to her back, and made sure everything was tightly close and secure. She checked back on her sword and smooth out her cloak as she wrapped it more tightly around her. Turning back around she eyed each one of the company and nodded at them, she had said her goodbye with them earlier, though she found it hardest to say farewell to Pippin and Gimli - especially to a certain ranger.

Legolas and Aragorn escorted her out the camp, as they travelled with her as far out to the east as they could. Aragorn slowly guided her, as Legolas stopped few steps back. "This is where we leave you." he carefully announced. She swallowed the cry that wanted to burst from her throat and took in a deep breath. Nodding, she tried to hold back her tears. She felt like a kid being drop off at school for the very first time.

He walked closer to her and took out the dagger that the Lord Elrond had given her. "I cleaned it and took liberty in sharpening it as well." He handed it to her, which she placed and stuffed on her boot. "Thank you...for everything." She said - her voice falling into a whisper.

He looked over her shoulder, his gaze studying their surrounding his face serious. He was startled when he felt a soft brush at his cheeks. He turned his head back to gaze at her; her eyes did not seek out his, but settled on only looking. He followed her gaze from his cheekbones, to his nose, to his lips and finally to meet his eyes. He was scared on what it was that captivated her so - what captivated him.

"Evelyn..." he murmured quietly. She took a step back and cleared her throat. "Be careful." she reminded him and quickly stalked away, not sure if she could keep from crying any longer. He watched her slowly get farther and farther until she disappeared from his sight. He raised his hand and touched his cheek, wishing that her hand were there to caress it still.

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins!<em>

_Alright, so what do you think so far? Comments, opinions, jokes or stories are most welcome! Inbox me or leave a review! Thanks! I would like to hear from you._

_Cheers till the next chapter!_

**_"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go."_**

_**P.S**__ Again I thank all the patient readers, followers and a grateful thanks to the reviewers. Also, I would like to welcome the new readers to my story!) Keep a heads up in my profile page for updates, thanks!_

**_P.P.S_**_ I'm trying my best to read- reread my story to get all spelling and grammar errors. But I do have trouble sometimes...most of the times lol So I apologize! Just stick by me! _

**_P.P.P.S_**_ I really am going by my quote from above and trying to get as far as I can with this story - meaning I want to get to my ending! Chapter twelve is almost done and it'll probably will be out by the middle of the week! Exciting :)__  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Just My Luck**_

_**#**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

><p>"Two days, they say. It will not be long, they say. Arrg!" She tried to hustle her feet as she trudged through the knee-deep snow. She made sure not to stray too far from the path, but with the constant fall of the snow, she could not figure out where exactly the path was. <em>You saw it before, just keep at it, keep climbing, soon enough you'll be on the other side, and then BAM, bye bye mountain!<em>

She let out another frustrated growl as she slipped, bringing her crashing down, her whole body buried in the snow. She yelped in pain at the contact on her shoulder, balling herself to stop the pain. "Two days, two days, it's been three damn days!" Gathering her wits about her, she quickly stood up and brushed off the snow, cursing at the mountain. Two days, yet she was barely midway of the mountain.

_You knew it wouldn't be 'two days'. They were just trying to not worry you too much._

_I know, but I still hoped it would be two days._

Continuing her travel, she tighten her cloak around her and pulled the hood farther to conceal her face from the cold. The sun was still high in the sky, and it would be many hours before she can rest. She had heed the old man's advice and only rested at night and travelled as fast as she could in daylight. Two days had come and gone faster than she expected but was glad for - she was also grateful that she had not come across anything bad or evil, physically any ways. But the shadows had return their haunting of her since she had left the company, always at the edge of her dream world, waking her into reality with their shrieks and piercing screams.

She scrubbed her eyes at the tiredness seeping in - the cold weather penetrating through her clothes and into her bones slowing her movement. The travel had drained her of energy, her dreams that plague her took all chance of her gaining any rest. "I just want a hot bath, a soft bed, some good food." she murmured. The climb itself was wreaking havoc in her wound, pain jarred her every time she slipped and fell because of the snow.

Tightening her hand on her cloak, she marched on, her thoughts occupied with only one thing: put one foot forward.

* * *

><p>Two more days had passed and the path she followed had narrowed to one single passage - dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. The higher that she had gotten, the weather had worsen with it. The snow had fallen relentlessly, the wind picking up - pelting the snow in all direction. She had taken rest in hollowed out caves formed by the snow, but lately she had to settle in setting herself between edges of rocks just to get away from the harsh elements. She was at the midway mark, and she knows that the bend she was about to cross is the 'mark' that tells she is crossing to the other side so to speak - it would be her path that leads her back down the mountain.<p>

She found herself a nook in the rocks, three-four metres from the bend and settled herself in for the growing night. She decided to get her rest then and cross the bend in the morning light. The rough exterior of the rocks blended her right in with the elements, only visible if one looked hard enough to seek her out. She hurriedly but carefully tended to her arm, washing it out with the little water she had and applied more of the balm the ranger had given her. With only one arm to work with - her bandage work was a bit sloppy but good enough to at least keep her wound protected. She took out the extra blanket in her pack and forced herself to try to get some shut eye.

She woke up hours later - still exhausted. The sky was cloudy tonight, yet the moon still shone brightly as it could. It was one of upside she found climbing the mountain - she had a clear front seat view of the moon and the stars. After seating a few more minutes, she stood up and stretched, deciding that she might as well get over the bend and rest then, since she couldn't get back to sleep now.

She carefully tread her way to the bend, making sure to stay as close as possible to the wall of rock. A feeling of dread overcame her crossing the path and she could not point out why, but then she heard it. Ghoulish voices made its way to her and she immediately stopped in her track. She craned her neck as she listened in but only silence met her ears. She rounded the bend of the mountain, and what met her is a sight that chilled her blood. Not few meters from the down-slope of the bend, was fifteen to twenty beings camped out, small fires were scattered here and there as few of them mills about. She immediately ducked down and pressed herself to wall. She could not see their faces but she knew that they were not human beings or any beings that she knows of, their structures were distorted, hunched over, a hop in their steps, their voices slurred and gurgled.

Two of those things were perch closer to the bend - closer to her, which she knew were probably acting as watch. She was surprised when her ears caught their conversation, even with their hoarse and slurred voices, she could actually understand them!

"I'm hungry, we've been in this miserable cold for too many days. What I would do to have some human flesh..." one of the watcher, grunted out. She paled at the idea. _What were they doing up there? _

"Aye, how about we chop off a leg from one of them?" The other replied, she imagined him gesturing to one of their companions back in the camp. She felt sick to her stomach at what she was hearing and force herself not to vomit. She stayed hunched in her corner, hoping that they would not come her way, waiting for them to walk back to camp. _They must have been waiting for someone…waiting for them. _It was hours later when she heard them moving back, which she assumed must be the change of watch. She peeked back at the camp, and indeed saw the two walking back. Taking a last glance at the rest of the camp, she dashed out and made her way back, her decision made. She will make her way back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>The hike up the mountain was horrendous, but the hike downwards was like a ski in the park, the slope helping her barrel her way down. Since her close encounter with the things up the mountain, she had travel non-stop, hoping to put as much distance as possible between her and them.<p>

She stifled another cough, she was growing tired, but her nerves were still on edge. What if they knew she was there? And followed her? She stopped in her tracks and look behind her, craning her neck as she listened for any sign she was followed. She let out a nervous laugh.

_Stop being paranoid..._

Her haste had paid off as she found the cave she had rested not many days before. She made her way towards the darkest corner and check on her wound while it was still light out. She could not fully see the extent of her wound, but she figure that her sloppy bandaged work was doing its job. Dried blood curdled around her wounds, and she tried to wipe much of it but with a lack of fire to boil some water, she dared not risk it in case that it may become infected.

She took out the blanket from her pack and wrapped herself tightly with it, even with the cover of the cave, the cold easily seeped in. She laid her sword neatly in her lap and with a final glance in her surrounding; she readied herself for another restless night, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The journey, he knew, was no easy feat - the last few days a testament to that. Not long after they had release the girl from their company, their path to the south was hindered and they were forced to find their path headed the same way as the girl.<p>

Upon finding their new routes, a certain hobbit and dwarf immediately voiced their wishes to travel faster, perhaps to catch up with the girl.

"Legolas!" the ranger called out to him, motioning for him to come forward.

"_What is it Aragorn?"_ he asked.

"_I need you to scout ahead, see if there is any place we can take shelter."_ his eyes falling amongst the hobbit. They were huddled together, trying to take shelter from each other, the mountain the harshest with them. Nodding at the ranger, he easily overtook the wizard leading the group and disappeared in the distance. The snow had not stopped since they had set their foot on the mountain - worsening as they ascend higher. He easily parted some distance between him and the company and not far ahead of him, sighted a hollowed out cave, the entrance slightly covered by the snow - it would be the perfect place to take rest tonight. Inching closer, he cautiously peered inside the cave, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of danger.

He took a double take at a specific area, as something caught his eye. Though the cave was dark, his elven-eyes still distinguished the difference between the object and the wall behind it. He slowly entered the cave, his eyes trained on the object. He squinted, unable to look upon it clearly; it was almost indistinguishable upon first look. He quietly unsheathed his long knives and delicately approached it. A few feet from the object, he sheathed his knives back, a slow chuckle emerging from his throat.

_A rock!_

Shaking his head, he turned back around and barely dodged a sword that came crashing down. Within second, he had his knives out again - his stance ready. He berated himself for being caught unaware and directed an elvish curse at his attacker. He didn't like being caught unaware. He easily parried his assailant's futile attempt to attack him. His ears easily picked up the rugged breaths from the figure, his eyes easily caught the hunched stance, and limited movement from the figure's right shoulder - signaling that it must be injured. Another attack blocked, he decided to end the play, he quickly disarmed the assailant and pointed his knife at the stranger's throat. The figure was lowly hunched, his sword digging into its throat. His eyes studied the figure, he felt a small flicker of familiarity from the figure but could not rightly point it out, and it irked him.

His brain worked quickly, within moments his eyes widened at the realization of who the figure was. She had her eyes closed, seeming to accept that she was going to die that way.

"Evelyn?" he shouted. The figure opened its eyes, tilting its head sideway as it tried to get a better look at him.

"Legolas?" she asked, her voice dry and scratchy. He lowered his weapon and she hunched her body over as another fit of coughs attacked her. He immediately went to her side. "Are you alright? What happen?" he asked panicked at her poor state of health.

"I couldn't cross the mountain; there were...some things there." She moved herself to the wall and leaned back, her sickness taking out all her energy. "Why are you here?" she asked, unsure that what was happening was actually real. _They would not be here...their path was to the south..._

_"_Our path was blocked also." his eyes scanned her, looking for any wounds. Her eyes were closing again, and she fought hard not to - scared that she just might be dreaming, that he was just a dream.

Legolas carefully adjusted her cloak, and unbutton halfway her tunic – he unwrapped the bandage from her arm, and saw that an infection had begun from behind her arm. "Have you been cleaning your wound like Aragorn had requested?" he asked, carefully shaking her to stay awake, tightening the cloak around her.

"Aragorn?" she asked confused.

"Strider!"

"Yes." He shook his head, deciding that she probably could not see that far behind her arm, and properly tend to it. "Stay awake for me?" he shook her again.

"I'm awake..." she murmured. Glancing around, he took her in his arms, and gently sat her down in the darkest, 'safest' corner he could find. "I have to go back to the rest of the company. Stay hidden here." he waited for her reply. He placed her sword back down at her lap, laying her hand at the hilt. He took off the cloak he had and laid it against her, to provide more warmth.

"I will make haste." He assured her. He waited for her to show her understanding - and with her nod, he exited the cave and urgently made his way back to the fellowship.

* * *

><p>"Ah there is that elf! About time!" the dwarf shouted "And it seems he had also lost his cloak." The dwarf grumbled. He was jealous the elf could easily travel through the harsh snow with barely a mark of exhaustion. The company had stopped, letting the exhausted hobbits rest, as well as the men and wizard paving a pathway for them.<p>

Aragorn glanced at the elf, and he knew that something was amiss. "Legolas..."

"Have you found a shelter?" Boromir questioned.

The elf wore a grave look, and he nodded at them. "It is not far from here..."

The wizard gave him a long stare, as he voiced his own question. "But that is not all you have found?" he hesitantly asked.

The elf shook his head, his eyes seeking a certain ranger. Aragorn looked at him; alarmed at what could be the ill news.

"Evelyn..."

* * *

><p><em>She took a couple of step forward, unsure whether the man had heard her so or simply ignoring her. "Excuse me?" she asked again. They were standing on a hill littered with small white flowers, a tall looking tower behind them. The man was standing with his back turned, overlooking the vast field that stretched out before her eyes. The sky was cloudless, the sun was close to dimming, yet it shed an ethereal glow upon the sky and land.<em>

_"Evelyn..." she turned her head back at the man. "You know me?" she asked him. He murmured a few more words that she couldn't quite catch._

_"Who are you?" she tried again. "Please..." From the distance, she saw a dark shadow slowly crept its way towards them. The sun exploded in the sky, and dark clouds started rolling in. She cast her eyes at the man, her pulse quickening. "We need to get out of here!" The dark blanket was almost upon them when the man slowly turned around. Her eyes widen in shock, as the man transform slowly, his clothing turning black and lengthening to a cloak, his hair becoming dark and melting into a dark hood. Before she could look at his face, his complexion had turned completely white in shape of a skull._

_She backed away in horror as it slowly approached her, its gait like a floating cloud. The dark shadow enclosed upon her and she thrust her hand overhead as if to protect herself. "No!"_

"Evelyn! You must wake up!" Gandalf shouted, struggling to keep her arms at bay. "Evelyn!" She opened her eyes as she bolted upright. Recognizing him, her frightened face softened and she immediately collapsed back into her cot. "Gandalf."

The wizard studied her as she slowly opened her eyes. "What did you see?" he quietly asked.

_The wraith...a man._ "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"The wraiths?" he questioned, and she closed her eyes. _  
><em>

"Yes." she grimaced at the pain her shoulder. "What - what are you guys doing here?" she questioned, stirring the conversation away from her. He studied her a few more minutes before settling on answering her.

"Our passage to the south is watched by Saruman's spies. We had no choice..." he returned to his position, leaning back to the wall.

"We make our way to Lothlorien." he added.

"You cannot go that way." she quietly interrupted him. He arched his eyebrow at this.

"Say child, what were you doing still far down in the mountain?" he asked, a feeling of dread settling in, he felt like he already knew what it was she was going to say.

Grunting, she remembered the figures at the crossing. "They are waiting. I don't know what they are, but they are not men, nor anything I have seen before." She grimaced at the memory. "They look like...like distorted beings...They were talking about eating one of the members of their group - I didn't stay long - I high-tailed it out of there."

He stayed quiet as she continued to relay the information to him. "They are called orcs, those things that you saw up the mountain."

She took a glanced at the cave, slightly illuminated by a small fire. The company was all fast asleep, the wizard on watch. She laid down her head and stared up the ceiling. "Was I sick?" she asked. All she could remember was falling asleep after her long travel, not much after.

"Legolas had found you. Your wound had gotten infected." He stated. "You worried us all."

"I'm sorry." She replied, was that her purpose on being there in their world, she wondered, to be a burden?

He let out a small chuckle, "Do not be sorry Evelyn, it was not your fault. Now, why don't you go back to sleep?" She tensed up a little as the previous nightmare flashed back. "Do not worry; I will keep them at bay." He comforted her. She nodded at him, still unease by his words, nevertheless tried to get back to sleep and get as much rest as her dream would allow.

* * *

><p><em>Tada! No she does not travel alone! ^_^ <em>

_When I was writing this, I had so many options to choose from on how Evelyn's path would go from crossing the mountain (I thought long and hard about making her travel alone which I actually wrote for one chapter but decided to trash it). I have carefully weighted each choice and decided to let the story go this way. If anyone is disappointed (I hope there is no one that is...) I apologize but I have made my decision._

_I got the whole orcs in the mountain idea from the storyline where Lord Elrond's wife was attacked there by orcs. In addition, just to clarify, Evelyn was bitten in her upper arm/shoulder on her right side._

_Also as a side note, I was listening to the lotr soundtrack while I was writing this lol if anyone is interested. :)_

_Alright, so what do you think so far? Comments, opinions, jokes or stories are most welcome! Inbox me or leave a review! Thanks! I would like to hear from you._

_Cheers till the next chapter!_

_**"Every shadow no matter how deep is threatened by morning light."**_

_**P.S**__ Again I thank all the patient readers, followers and a grateful thanks to the reviewers. Also, I would like to welcome the new readers to my story!) Keep a heads up in my profile page for updates, thanks!_

_**P.P.S** I decided to post my reply to reviews in my profile page :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lost**

**_#_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by Tolkien._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would like to dedicate this space here to thank my awesome beta-reader <em>lissylouwho!<em>_:)**

* * *

><p>"We cannot continue towards the crossing, but...there is another route," the wizard replied. They had assembled for a quick meeting to decide their next step. Evelyn had relayed the information to the wizard the night before and now they were making their decision.<p>

"That is a dangerous path to travel: for anyone to travel." Strider disagreed immediately. He eyed the hobbits and his eyes fell on the woman. "We cannot cross that way."

"Are you saying you want us to go back down the mountain?" Boromir piped up, his expression frustrated. The hobbits, hearing the news looked defeated, their eyes cast down. "Yes, that route is not easy to cross. It lies too close to the edge; a small slip and you might find yourself hurtling down the cliff. The snow hardly makes it safer; we can barely see our hands in front of us. We can go through that path, but we won't all emerge through the other side." Strider pressed to make his point, his voice grave.

"Then let us go through the Gap of Rohan, and make our haste to my city." Boromir suggested to the group.

"We cannot make our way through the Gap of Rohan, it bears us too close to Isengard!" Strider interjected, quickly dismissing the Steward's son.

Boromir openly glared at the ranger. "Then what do you suggest we do? My city would protect us!"

"Did you not hear what he said?" The elf interrupted, his annoyance clearly stated at Boromir.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then let us go under it! Go through the Mines of Moria," piped up the dwarf. They continued with their bantering, while she and the hobbits stayed silent – their safety wholly trusted to the wizard and the company.

Gandalf weighed each option. He knew the ranger had travelled through that other route of the mountain and he trusted the ranger's decision; but going down the mountain would just forestall their already long journey. He, himself, did not dare risk going closer to Saruman—let alone travel through to the city of Gondor, bringing the ring closer to Mordor. His eyes fell upon a lone figure. "Frodo?" he inquired, drawing the look of the hobbit. "Why don't you decide? You choose and we will follow," he softly spoke to the hobbit.

Frodo took a long minute studying the wizard; uncomfortable with the choice with which he was entrusted. Glancing at each of the company, his eyes lingered on his companions the longest. "We will go back down the mountain..." He spoke in a whisper, his gaze going back to the wizard. Frodo knew that half the company would want to push forward but he also trusted Aragorn's advice - he would rather prolong the journey than lose anyone so early in the quest. Frodo swallowed and repeated his answer. "We will go back and make our way under the mountain." The wizard closed his eyes, the decision falling hard on him: the path that he wished to avoid was now their only choice.

* * *

><p>They reached the base of the mountain in good time—stopping only for breaks—and with most of the hobbits being carried, the pace of the journey had quickened. With the weather easing, her fever eased with it as well. Her luck that the company had found her was a godsend; her infected wound was treated immediately, halting her condition from getting any worse.<p>

"This place we are going, how far are we from it?" she asked the dwarf.

"It shan't be far now, six days at the least," he answered back. With firsthand accounts of traveling in the new world, she was not surprised by the answer, but it made her cringed nonetheless. It was times like this that she wished cars were not invention of the future. The dwarf noticed her downhearted look and laughed, patting her on the back to urge her on. She noticed the change of mood in the dwarf since the company's decision to go through the mines.

He had boasted about the riches and good company they will be provided with once they reached it. He had managed to ensnare the hobbits with promises of barrels of mead and ale, as well as unlimited amounts of food.

"Six days would passed by like the wind through the brushes Evelyn, and then you will feast your eyes on the beauty of our home!" he exclaimed, excitement clearly in his eyes. He happily trudged on with her by his side as they picked up their pace at the back of the group.

The sun slowly crept its way down west, the moon rising in the east. Heavy clouds drifted overhead bringing with it cold rushes of air. They had found a small enclosure with a rock overhang to shelter them for the oncoming rain. Gandalf and Strider had forbidden any fire to be lit because of the lack of cover, causing the hobbits to look dejected. After a cold supper of salted dried meat and water, the company settled in for night. She felt uncomfortable with the wet weather, deciding not to lay out her cot like the others. Instead, she decided to sit on one of the rocks that lay close to the wall, enabling her to lean her back against it.

The elf was on watch tonight, his keen eyes advantageous. The rain fell heavily around them, causing a run-off only diverted by the blockage the men had built out of the surrounding rocks. The heavy clouds had blocked out the moon, and with the rainfall, her senses were thrown off balance. She stared ahead of her, unable to see anything; it was almost as if she had her eyes closed. Her hearing was useless with the loud pitter-pattering of the rain.

She was exhausted, but could not ease her mind enough to sleep. Her thoughts cast around in different directions. She did not like the constant danger these people seemed to live by, the hardships of traveling from one place to another, the lack of the simplest upkeep of hygiene, and the ever-present secrecy of the company. She was irritated by the quiet discussions regarding their journey to which she was not privy, and frustrated at how kept in the dark she is. She knew it was not her business, but the fact that she was traveling with them should at least warrant some explanation on exactly what type of journey she had unwillingly partaken in.

A loud snore startled her out of her thoughts and she shifted her gaze to where the dwarf might be. She could not understand how the dwarf or the others could comfortably sleep like babies in places like these. She felt icky just thinking of laying her cot down at the wet ground and sleeping there. She was not a fussy person, mind you, but with limited opportunities to fully wash herself, she did not want to be caked in dirt for a long while.

Slacking her back more to the wall, her thoughts shifted to home. She tried to remember how long she had been in Middle Earth; she knew it had to be less than three months but could not remember the exact number of days. She wondered how her mother was doing. If she really had died, how was her mother coping? Her friends: were they mourning for her?

She thought over the possibility of her being dead in Earth and wondered why she still breathed. Gandalf and Lord Elrond had explained to her that life passes from Middle Earth to Earth, and not the other way around. Did God have a hand in her being alive still? And if he did, why?

_Maybe I am not dead and that is why I am able to be here? _It was plausible, but she was tired of possibilities and maybe's – she wanted a concrete answer, which she hoped to get from the Lady Galadriel. From what she had heard, the great Lady Galadriel was the fairest and mightiest of Middle Earth, a being that had been in this world far longer than any other. The elven lady was her chance for answers.

For a mere moment, the clouds parted and the moon illuminated their surroundings. She saw the elf awakening the old man for the turn of the watch, and her eyes beamed at the opportunity. When she saw the elf settle down, she got up from her position and quickly went towards the wizard. Now she had sat down with him, the cloud once more covered the moon.

"You are still up…" he softly stated. She nodded at him but realized that it was once again too dark for him to see her action.

"Yes…" She paused as she thought how to word her question. "Uh…Well, I know that you had been busy with the quest and rarely have anytime for Q&A, but I was hoping to ask you some questions now and maybe you can enlighten me on some stuff."

"And – and don't worry I won't ask about _your_ quest or anything. I wanted to ask you about me," she added quickly.

Gandalf laid his staff in his lap as his eyes gazed about the surroundings.

"Alright," he answered her. She wondered if the wizard could actually see in the dark, but decided to ask that question another time.

"Okay, so…" She wriggled around her seat, turning towards him. "Remember that time before I left for Ca - the mountain? Our conversation before I left?" She struggled with name.

"Caradhsas, but yes." He corrected her.

"Yes, well what were your thoughts about it? What do you think those riders would want from me?" she eagerly asked him, leaning forward to hear his answer.

Gandalf sighed, "I don't know." Her shoulders slumped back down, feeling dejected by the answer. He did not need to see her to know her reaction. "But I do have some theories…" He added. "But know they are only theories." He finished.

"Theories are fine!" she exclaimed.

Gandalf was quiet for a few more minutes, going over what he would say. "When we were back in Rivendell, the Lord Elrond and I had come to some conclusion on why you were brought here – this is back when we thought that Sauron or Saruman were behind the reason for you being here. I do not believe that you were selected specifically, rather selected by chance."

"Chance?" she tentatively asked.

"Yes. I believe that whoever is behind this, you were simply there at the right place, at the right time. You may have died, or still live in your world; but you being here has opened up a gap–a door per se–to this world."

"A connection…a door? For someone to pass through?" Her eyes widened with realization. "Whatever being brought me here, they were trying to open up a passage?"

"Ahh, yes – whatever the intention may be – it will allow anything, anyone, to pass through from this world to yours." He finished gravely.

"The riders…could it be that they are trying to get through that passage?" She asked him, afraid of what he might say.

"Hmm, no matter the case – nothing shall pass through that opening."

"What happens if something does get through?"

Gandalf pondered over the question for the millionth time. He had asked himself the same thing, but with no previous accounts or knowledge of anything of this type happening before, he was unsure. "I cannot answer that – but I rather not find out."

She nodded at his answer thinking the same thing. "Hmm, so how do we close it?"

She heard him sigh and mumbled an answer she was all familiar with. "I do not know."

* * *

><p>When six days had passed, Evelyn felt like they had stretched into a whole month. The rain had not relented—or even lessened—making their travel harder, muddier, and much more depressing. With no dry wood to start a fire, suppers had been reduced to fruits, berries, nuts, and salted meat that tasted like rubber in her mouth. The constant rain had soaked their clothes to their bones; their cloaks were no contest against the rain.<p>

When the light was slowly receding back to the heavy clouds, she finally noted the high walls not far from where they were.

"Aye!" exclaimed Gimli as he ran forward. "The Walls of Moria!" he happily informed them. With the thought of dry clothes, a hot bath – and in the case of hobbits – a tableful of hot food and endless amount of ale and mead, their pace quickened, eager to arrive to their destination sooner than later.

The rain lessened considerably as they neared the mine, completely stopping by the time they arrived at its front gates. She expected the doors to open and be met with bright lights, festivities, the hardy laughter of dwarfs; not the somber, dark, clearing when they arrived.

She stared at where the door might be and gave the dwarf a confused look. "Should we knock?" she voiced out. She saw the wizard carefully examining the walls with Frodo close behind. The rest of group settled back as they eagerly watched the wizard and hobbit figure out their way in.

"Don't you know how to get in Gimli?" she timidly asked the dwarf, making sure not to sound imposing. The dwarf only stared at the wall, as he was carefully studying it. Giving up with her questions, she went and sat on one of the boulders.

She saw the wizard glance up to the sky and she turned her gaze to the sky as well. The clouds slowly parted to reveal the moon. She saw the wall glow brightly, and gasped when it revealed an etching of an intricate door. She stood up at the sight, awed by how beautiful it was.

"Ah, it reads – The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter," Gandalf read aloud.

She slowly walked closer to the door, carefully touching the inscription, afraid it might disappear at her touch. "It's times like these that I feel like I'm in some dream…," she mumbled softly.

"Stand back now, Evelyn, we don't want you squished by the door," Gandalf muttered to her. Blushing, she walked back to her spot and sat back down at the boulder. Gandalf pointed his staff at the door and spoke some secret password. An awkward silence settled on the group when Gandalf's attempt had proved to be unsuccessful.

The group scattered about as they waited out the wizard. She noticed Strider and Sam unloading the packs from the pony, Boromir idly sitting with the dwarf, and the two other hobbits throwing rocks to the eerie river behind them. She searched for the elf and found him standing close to the wizard and Frodo, staring up to the sky.

She heard the ranger chastise the two hobbits, warning them not to disturb the peace of the water. She wished the wizard would hurry up opening the door in case something came out of the water. _I wouldn't be surprised if something did, _she mused to herself.

"It's a riddle!" shouted Frodo, abruptly standing up. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" he questioned.

"_Mellon._" Uttered the wizard and slowly, the creaking of heavy stones was heard. The walls parted as the rock protruded and opened towards them, revealing a dark entrance. The wizard stood up as all eyes were drawn towards the entrance.

Gandalf slowly walked in followed by Evelyn, with the rest of company behind. They entered the mines slowly, Gimli's voice booming as he recounted how they would soon be greeted with warm company. Gandalf stopped ahead of her, his staff gradually cast a brilliant light, illuminating the entrance.

She took in her surroundings, her eyes falling on the stairs that were illuminated by Gandalf's staff.

"And they call this a mine! A _mine_!" Gimli bellowed.

"This is not a mine, it's a tomb!" shouted the Steward.

A yelp from the hobbits drew her attention. As she looked back, they stepped a few paces away and her eyes were then drawn to the floor. Her ears were ringing at the sight, not only did corpses litter the stairs she was previously looking at, but the corpses also lay scattered across the very floor they walked on. Gimli let out an anguished cry at the realization of his kinsmen's fate.

A movement at the corner of her eye drew her gaze toward the hobbits. Evelyn pointed her hand towards them as she yelled out a warning in fright. "Watch out!"

Within seconds, Frodo was up and hanging by his feet meters in the air, a large tentacle wrapped tightly around his leg. She cursed at herself for jinxing the situation – she was sure God was mocking her for her thoughts.

"Strider!" Sam shouted and all the men rushed forward, their swords drawn. The hobbits were pushed back as the men hack their way as more tentacles shot forward from the water. A loud gurgling roar sounded as the water bubbled; a large mouth rose from the water lined with razor sharp teeth. It dangled the hobbit in front of his mouth, but the ranger quickly slashed the tentacle holding the hobbit up.

The Steward's son caught Frodo, while the ranger and elf rained arrows at the animal. The wizard pushed the other three hobbits back, as the elf laid cover while everyone rushed in. She went further inside the mine, urging the hobbits to get closer to her. Her eyes widened in horror as the large mouth emerged; all its tentacles shot them forward, trying to grab at them again. With their retreat into the mine, the tentacles collided with the small walls of the door, shattering the stones. Collapsing, the large stones crumbled, sending a great wall of dust that blinded her and the group for a moment. She coughed as she searched for the three hobbits that were standing close to her.

"Are you guys okay?" They nodded at her and she went and checked on the wizard who was right behind the three hobbits.

"I am fine," the wizard assured her. She heard him fidget with his staff and he slowly stood. As light emitted once more from Gandalf's staff, she released a sigh of relief at seeing everyone else okay.

"We have now but one choice – to face the long dark road of Moria." He went forward to lead the group once more. "Be on your guard, foul things inhabit these dark corners of the mines." He glanced back at the hobbits. "Come now, do not be frightened, stay close to me," he urged them. "I only hope that our presence here stays unnoticed long enough."

* * *

><p>She fell in step with the ranger as they trudged on with the wizard steadily leading them through the mine. "Shouldn't we light another fire?" she suggested. She could barely see in front of her, and wondered if the ones behind her could see anything at all.<p>

"We cannot risk too much light: we do not want to attract attention to ourselves," he answered. She unconsciously stepped closer to him as the wizard led them over a bridge. Aragorn motioned for her to go before him as they walked single file over the bridge. She shook her head, her eyes still drawn to endlessly deep pit that she knew stretched below them.

"You go ahead," she urged him.

He saw the fear in her eyes, so he grabbed her hand as he stepped on the bridge. She appreciated his gesture and followed him closely. The rest of the trip was spent navigating through endless chambers, stairs, and bridges that she swore would crumble beneath their feet. With no way to tell whether it was morning or night, they had travelled longer and rested less.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of another 'new' day and they had come upon a grand hall. Gandalf risked a little more light to illuminate the huge halls. The whole company was awe struck; their eyes gazed at the intricate engravings on the tall pillars of the hall.<p>

"No!" Gimli bawled suddenly, running past them towards a chamber on their right. Gandalf yelled out and rushed after him, the rest of the company following close behind. Entering the chamber, they found the dwarf on his knees in front of a tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I had feared." Gandalf read aloud the tomb's inscription.

Gandalf carefully lifted a large leather bound book held by the bony fingers of a dead corpse. The book was close to falling apart, the pages cracked and stained with dried blood. He slowly opened it and studied the writings within.

She gazed about the room, noticing the various skeletons that lay scattered around; she assumed it was where the last fight must have occurred. She stayed in her place close to Gimli, trying to comfort him.

"We cannot get out…The shadows move in the dark, we cannot get out." Gandalf slowly read, drawing her attention.

"They are coming. Will no one save us? They are coming." His words brought chills to her skin, her heart quickening. At that moment, a loud metallic scraping noise reverberated to their left. They turned towards the sound just in time to witness a whole skeleton tumble over the side of the well. She held her breath like it would quieten the falling metal, praying to God that no one heard the commotion.

When silence once again settled in the mine, the rest of company released a sigh of relief. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time to rid of us your stupidity." Gandalf angrily chastised the hobbit, snatching his staff and hat.

Pippin bowed his head in shame and she felt inclined to walk towards him. She patted his back sympathetically and he nodded at her, grateful. Everyone had started to move once more, when a faint rumble made its way to their ears.

_Boom. Boom._

The rumble sounded like drums in the deep, gaining strength as it got closer and closer to them.

"They are coming," she whispered, her eyes widening in fright.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled, pointing at Frodo, who took his sword from its sheath to reveal a dark blue glow.

"Orcs!"

* * *

><p><em>BOOM<em>!

The drums sounded closer to the doors.

"Shut the doors!" cried Gandalf. The men and elf sprang into action, barricading the doors. She yelped as an arrow shot passed a small opening of the doors. The hobbits gathered themselves behind Evelyn and the wizard, who stood side by side. The men and elf were out front and center, with the dwarf standing, battle ready, atop the tomb.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled, swinging his axe.

No sooner did he speak, when parts of the door were torn down, prompting the elf and men to shoot their arrows. A loud roar sounded, and _BOOM!_ the door burst open. Fragments of wood exploded as a cave troll forced itself in, followed by goblins and orcs.

She was frozen in terror, her gaze glued on the cave troll. "Evelyn!" Pippin yanked her arm, pulling her away from the orcs who were closing in.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Aragorn and Boromir waded through the mass of orcs, hacking with their swords, careful not to be kicked or stomped by the troll. Legolas fired arrows, one after the other, trying to keep the goblins and orcs away from her and the hobbits. The dwarf busily hacking at the troll while Gandalf was making sure none makes its way towards Frodo.

The troll raised its club and swung it towards them. She dove to her left, dust clouding her vision. Coughing, she immediately stood up, just in time to swing her sword, severing an orc's arm. The orc let out a growl. She swung her sword again, chopping off the other arm. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, surprised. She heard a sickening crunch of tendons and muscle, and she gasped when a tip of the sword emerged from the orc's stomach.

"Do not think for a second! Kill them or they will kill you." Boromir angrily yelled at Evelyn, he gripped his sword and yanked hard, blood spurted out as his sword came free – some of the blood covering her. Grabbing her arm, Boromir yanked Evelyn farther away back to where Pippin and Merry were huddled together. "And never be sorry for killing them," he berated her.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo frantically yelled, drawing their attention. As though they were in a slow motion, the cave troll thrust a spear straight at the hobbit's heart, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the wall.

A chorus of 'No!' was yelled from all sides and she realized she was yelling as well. The rest of the group attacked the troll while she went straight to check on the hobbit.

"Frodo? Frodo!" She felt his arm for a heartbeat and when could not find one, she placed her head against his chest. "He's alive," she whispered, relief flooding through her body. She heard a loud deafening howl and turned her head to witness the troll fall limply to the floor. Everyone rushed forward. "He's still alive!" she exclaimed to them.

Kneeling beside him, Aragorn carefully parted the vest the hobbit wore. Frodo coughed and his eyes fluttered open. "Aragorn…" Gimli let out a hearty laugh while everyone else sighed in relief.

"Impossible!" mumbled Boromir.

"That would have a skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn commented, wonder etched in his eyes.

Frodo slowly opened up his vest, revealing a white silver vest. "Mitril!" exclaimed the dwarf. "You are full of surprises young hobbit."

More drums sounded, her heartbeat quickening at each thump of the drum. "Where are these things coming from?" Evelyn cried in disbelief.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The loud drums was closer now, the wizard hastily ushering them out the room. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

* * *

><p>She did not know whether she would pass out, or go crazy, with all the things she was seeing so far. They barely managed to get to the bridge. Surrounded by a sea of ugly orcs and goblins, they were now running as fast as possible away from what could be the devil himself. Balrog, Gandalf called it.<p>

Tall as a tower scorched in fire, she was scared that they would never make it out alive. "Evelyn, you have to hurry!" Aragorn reminded her when she fell to the back of the group with the wizard.

"Take her!" Gandalf pushed her forward and Aragorn grabbed her hand. "You must go on, this is beyond any of you now," advised the wizard.

Aragorn stopped and she was forced to stop as well. She noticed the looks that passed between the ranger and wizard, and she felt an ominous feeling settle in her heart. "Gandalf…"

"You must lead them Aragorn," he stated. She could tell that the statement meant something more. "Go!"

They raced their way across the narrow stone bridge and with her adrenaline, she pushed her way forward to the other end. The last to pass over the bridge was Gandalf, who stopped midway as the Balrog emerged in full glory before them.

"You shall not pass!" the wizard warned, his staff in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo, alarmed.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" yelled Gandalf.

The Balrog cracked its tail like whip, setting one of its feet on the bridge. The Balrog brought down a sword of fire towards the wizard, but was blocked by Gandalf's sword. Bright light emanated from the clashes. The Balrog let out a roaring growl that reverberated through the mine.

"You shall not pass!" bellowed Gandalf.

Undaunted, the Balrog set its other foot on the bridge. With a roar, Boromir and Aragorn raced forward, swords brandished. 39 Legolas fired his bow in vain; his arrow burning out before it could reach its target.

Gandalf raised his glowing white staff then forcefully slammed it down to the ground. A loud crack emanated from the impact, a pulse of white blinding their vision. With another step the bridge collapsed under the devil's feet, sending it tumbling into the dizzying darkness beneath it.

She let out a breath of relief, smiling at the awesome power of the wizard. Before she could congratulate the wizard, a whip of fire wrapped around his ankle, dragging him over the brink. Frodo let out a cry, yelling for Gandalf.

"Fly, you fools!" the wizard yelled fiercely, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>She tried not to drag her feet as she ran alongside the company; the ranger set a fast pace for them to follow. Despite objections from the rest of the company to take a rest and allow the little ones to grieve, Strider pushed them to take rest in the safety of the forest.<p>

_Gone._ She could not, would not, accept it. _He cannot be gone. But he is._

Hours passed. With the sun slowly setting, their pace slowed down to a walk; Strider navigating his way carefully through scattered trees.

"Be careful here, hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods: an elf-witch of terrible powers. All who look upon her, fall under her spell..." Gimli paused and looked back at the hobbits "...and are never seen again. But do not worry, here's a dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox!" he boasted.

She glanced back at the dwarf and the hobbit's terrified faces. "Don't listen to him guys, he is just..." She turned back around just in time to stop walking, a very sharp metallic tip staring back at her. She opened her mouth to yell out a warning but froze when she saw the menacing glare from the handler of the bow.

She realized that the whole group was surrounded: all arrows drawn and ready for a kill. She studied them closely. They were as every bit perfect as ones she has seen before, the only prominent difference was their hair. Their stance was stern and they studied the fellowship with unyielding cold stares.

An elf made his way to the front, glowering at Gimli. "The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark."

Evelyn turned back to give the dwarf a pointed look. "Ears of a fox, you say?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes! They are in Lothlorien! <em>_Next chapter is a very important one and it will reveal everything! So stick around!_

__Alright, so what do you think so far? Comments, opinions, jokes or stories are most welcome! Inbox me or leave a review! Thanks! I would like to hear from you.__

__**P.S: **__I thank all the patient readers, followers and reviewers. Also, I would like to welcome the new readers to my story! Keep a heads up in my profile page for updates, Cheers!__

_**Note:** I changed my mind posting my replies to reviews from my profile page to actually post it in the chapters themselves - starting from this chapter on. So at the very end of each chaps will be my replies to the reviews!_

_**"There are more wishes than there are stars."**_

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

_::Review Replies::_

**guest reader**, **dandapanda** (cute name!), **iheartanime07**, **MeliaAlexander**, **bluejaycolors**, and **Vandrare** - _Thank you so much for your encouragement and sweet comments! And I am truly glad you guys are reading my story!_

**Cee**.**A** -_ thank you for your comment, and I thank you for sticking to my story despite the grammar errors! I took your comment to heart and actually found a beta! _

**Glory** **Bee** - _Yes, I have it planned as Aragorn/Evelyn BUT there is going to be a twist along the way - there is a chance she won't end up with our dear Aragorn and maybe with someone else. :P Thank you for the comment!_

**faye50free** -_ I was having trouble with this, I wanted the story to withhold information until she actually reached Lothlorien - where the Lady Galadriel will answer all the question that was brought about in the past chapters, but I guess I held back too much information to get the story to flow smoothly and I apologize for that. This chapter revealed some info on her situation (and I know its seems not much of an info, but its the central reason) and this will be further explained in the next chapter - in great detail. So I hope that would make up for the disappointment. Thank you for comment, it help me realize the story from the reader's point of view!_

_Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews! I really am happy to see and read them! I want to thank you for reading my story and sticking to it - and hopefully you will stick with me till' the end! :) _


End file.
